The Bet
by Little Princezz Everlazt
Summary: Jane Volturi adalah anak orang kaya yang manja. Sebagai taruhan, dia akhirnya harus bekerja selama sebulan di Perusahaan ayahnya, dan percayalah, taruhannya sangat tinggi. Tapi bisakah dia mengatasi bosnya, Edward Cullen yang perfeksionis?
1. Chapter 1

**~The Bet~**

**Summary: **Jane Volturi adalah anak orang kaya yang manja. Sebagai taruhan, dia akhirnya harus bekerja selama sebulan di Perusahaan ayahnya, dan percayalah, taruhannya sangat tinggi. Tapi bisakah dia mengatasi bosnya, Edward Cullen yang perfeksionis?

* * *

**A/N: Cerita ini adalah terjemahan dari cerita yang ditulis oleh Aria Pyrasyria. **

** Selamat Membaca **(∩_∩) ◦°˚"̮

* * *

**Prologue**

Aku membanting pintu apartemen bintang-limaku, kemarahan menjelajari pembuluh darahku.

"Aww. Si kecil Janie tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan hari ini?" Alec, saudara kembarku, si usil dan tahu segalanya itu, tiba-tiba muncul di depanku.

"Diam, Alec," gerutuku. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Aku membuang tas Burburryku disembarang tempat di lantai, kabut kemarahan masih memenuhi pikiranku.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku, saudaraku sayang. Apa yang tidak benar dalam dunia Jane Volturi hari ini?" Alec memulai rengekannya yang benar-benar membuat sarafku sakit, tapi dia saudara kembarku. Dia berhak untuk tahu.

Aku meloncat dan duduk di atas konter granit dapur kami, kedinginan dari material itu sangat berlawanan dengan kemarahanku. "Si perempuan jalang Victoria mengalahkanku dalam kompetisi beasiswa."

Wajah Alec tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. "Maksudmu beasiswa untuk Fashion Institute of America?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yang itu. Aku tidak mendapatkannya." Victoria Hunter, musuh bebuyutanku sejak bangku sekolah, akhirnya berhasil mengalahkanku dalam sesuatu – dan itu adalah aplikasi untuk kuliah pascasarjana.

"Tapi bukankah masih ada beasiswa lain yang dapat dipakai?" tanya Alec, tetap optimis.

Aku mendesah, dan mengambil sebotol air Voss dari kulkas kami. "Iya, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya jaminanku untuk mendapatkan tempat pada fashion show musim semi tahun 2014."

Alec tertawa. "Jadi, selain beasiswa itu, kamu harus berusaha sendiri untuk mendapatkan tempat di sana?"

Aku melemparkan tutup botol logam ke arahnya, marah karena dia mengejekku. "Itu adalah beasiswa yang hebat! Aku tidak percaya si perempuan jalang itu mencurinya dariku."

"Kau bisa masuk ke kompetisi itu juga hanya karena ayah yang membayar mereka," Alec berkata padaku, dengan ekspresi muram.

Aku memutar mataku. Ayah kami adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukses, dengan cabang perusahan keuangannya di seluruh Amerika. "Aku _tahu. _Tapi tidak ada orang lain yang harus tahu tentang hal itu."

Sekarang gilirannya memutar matanya. Sebagai saudara kembar, kami melakukan hal-hal yang persis, hanya pada waktu yang berbeda. "Kau seperti ratu drama, Janie. Dia mungkin pantas mendapatkannya, lebih dari yang kau butuhkan. Kau kan masih tetap bisa bersekolah di sana."

Aku mendengus. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh lebih baik dariku."

"Dengan kelakuan yang seperti itu, kau tidak akan mampu menjalani harimu di luar sana," Alec mendengus.

Mataku menerawang ke arahnya. "Oh yah? Kau mau bertaruh denganku?"

Dia tersenyum – senyum yang jahat – padaku, salah satu yang kita berdua warisi dari ibu kami. "Mengapa tidak? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau begini: aku bertaruh kau tidak akan bisa bertahan selama sebulan, bekerja sebagai orang biasa di salah satu kantor ayah."

Aku melemparkan senyum yang sama kembali padanya. "Dan aku bersedia untuk membawamu ke sana. Pada posisi apa aku akan bekerja?"

"Asisten pribadi."

Aku cemberut sesaat, seperti yang kuketahui bahwa Alec akan memilih pekerjaan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dari segala pekerjaan kantor. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia tahu kalau aku sudah mulai menyesalinya.

"Baiklah," kataku, sedikit bersemangat memikirkan menjadi seorang gadis biasa sesaat. Dibesarkan sebagai putri Aro dan Renata volturi, aku selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik dari semuanya, bahkan saat aku menginginkan sesuatu yang normal. Aku sangat popular di sekolah, tapi hanya karena teman-temanku ingin melihat rumahku yang besar dan luas dan menikmati kehidupanku untuk sehari. Selama ini, aku sudah belajar untuk menerima kehidupanku sebagai keuntungan, bukan beban, malah sangat bermanfaat untukku.

Tapi akhirnya aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi bagian dari dunia luar, dan aku akan memberikan semua yang telah kudapatkan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: My New Job**

Aku memainkan dengan tanda pengenal baruku, gugup bertemu dengan bos baruku. Seperti permintaanku, tidak ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Bagi mereka, aku adalah Jane Roland, dari keluarga menengah, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jane Volturi kecuali nama depanku dan kemiripanku.

Sempurna.

Anehnya, ayahku juga mempunyai ide yang sama – sampai dia mendengar tentang taruhan itu. Diumur 21 tahun dan hanya mengambil 2 kelas di Harvard tiap semester, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memasukanku ke Perusahaannya. Meskipun, hanya pada salah satu bagian kecil – ia ingin itu menjadi milik putrinya, bukan orang lain. Dan itu membutuhkan usaha untuk meyakinkan Alec agar setuju dengan identitasku. Dan juga untuk mempekerjakanku pada orang lain di bawah levelnya, dan tidak langsung bekerja padanya. Tentu saja, dia tidak begitu senang akan hal itu, tapi dia tetap setuju.

Yang mana membawaku duduk di luar ruangan Edward Cullen, CTO, Perusahaan Volturi. Aku akan menjadi asisten pribadinya yang baru, selain sekretaris yang sudah dimilikinya. Aku tidak akan diwawancarai dan tidak akan ada pemeriksaan latar belakang. Ayahku telah menjaminku dengan pekerjaan ini, tanpa Tuan Cullen yang malang itu tahu kalau aku sebenarnya adalah putri bos.

Sungguh sial, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dihadapinya.

Aku memakai blus kancing rendah berwarna biru gelap dengan sedikit belahan dada, celana panjang wol abu-abu, dilengkapi dengan sepatu Christian Loubatin berhak empat inci. Make-up yang cerah dan minim, yang menonjolkan penampilan terbaikku. Dengan setengah rambutku yang diikat keatas dan sisanya jatuh ke punggungku.

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku ketika pintu Tuan Cullen terbuka, dan wanita berambut coklat mengintip ke luar.

Hmm. Ini bukan Tuan Cullen. Kalau aku mau menggambarkan dia, aku akan memasukannya ke dalam kategori yang sama dengan Victoria – perempuan jalang. Rok pendek, sepatu berhak tinggi, dan riasan tebal pada wajah mungilnya. Sudah jelas itu untuk menarik perhatian seseorang.

"Jane Roland?" kata si brunette. "Tuan Cullen sudah siap untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Bagus." Aku tersenyum sepintas pada si brunette, sepatu hak tinggiku membuatku lebih tinggi dari dia. Aku suka lebih tinggi dari orang-orang. Itu membuatku merasa sangat berkuasa.

Aku melangkah kedalam ruangan Tuan Cullen, tapi menemukan lobi yang lain. Di sana ada dua meja, masing-masing di kedua ujung ruang yang luas, dan pintu kaca-buram di seberang pintu yang baru saja aku lewati. Edward Cullen, CTO, menghiasi permukaannya.

Aku mendengus dalam hati. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari bajingan yang mana aku harus berurusan dengannya dalam membangun Perusahaan ini.

"Pergilah dan ketuk." kata si brunette, menunjuk pintu itu.

Aku berjalan kearah pintu dan mengangkat tanganku untuk mengetuk, dan terkejut ketika pintu itu langsung terbuka.

Keluar seorang pria yang langsung membuatku terlihat seperti kurcaci. Setidaknya 6,2 feet. Rambut coklat – keemasannya hanya menambah tingginya, mencuat ke segala arah. Dan setelannya – aku tidak pernah melihat jas yang sangat pas seperti ini. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat jantungku berdetak seperti gadis remaja lagi. Dan matanya – _oh matanya _– terlihat hidup, hijau terang yang mengejutkan, membuatku melompat selangkah kebelakang untuk membenarkan diriku.

"Jane Roland?" si _sex God_ berjalan itu bertanya, menatapku. Matanya menyapu tubuh mungilku dari atas ke bawah sekali, berlama-lama di dadaku. Aku cemberut.

"Ya, itu aku," aku menjawab, menjaga suaraku tetap dingin.

"Silahkan masuk," kata Tuan Cullen, menahan pintunya terbuka untukku. Aku berjalan masuk, merasakan si brunette melototi punggungku. Aku akan mencari tahu apa masalah_nya_ nanti.

Ruangan Tuan Cullen adalah tempat di mana aku ingin pergi ketika aku mati nanti. Karpet mewah, dinding emas muda, toilet dalam ruangan, meja kayu ceri. Aku merasakan diriku gatal untuk menyentuh dinding itu – dindingnya terlihat sangat lembut. Kamar mandinya jelas penuh dengan persediaan dan tentunya yang terbaik. Tuan Cullen rupanya punya uang untuk dihamburkan.

Pria itu sendiri duduk di kursi kulit berputar di belakang meja kayu ceri tersebut, mempersilahkanku untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi yang disiapkan untuk tamu.

"Selamat datang di Perusahaan Volturi, Nona Roland," kata Tuan Cullen memulai.

Aku tersenyum. "Panggil saja Jane." Alec sudah mengajarkanku bahwa seorang asisten pribadi tidak dipanggil secara formal.

"Sangat baik, Jane. Aku harus mengatakan, tapi kamu terlihat mirip dengan putri Tuan Volturi." katanya

Senyum di wajahku semakin kaku dan palsu. Apakah dia sudah pernah melihat foto-fotoku? Aku tahu pasti begitu, karena aku pasti akan mengingat kalau pernah bertemu Tuan Cullen. "Ah, ya, aku sudah sering dibilang begitu," kataku, memaksa sebuah tawa kecil – gemerlincing. Benar-benar tidak seperti diriku. "Aku berteman baik dengan Jane dan saudaranya, Alec." Kenapa tidak seperti itu saja, benarkan?

Alis tuan Cullen terangkat mengenai ujung rambutnya. "Karena itu kamu mengenal Tuan Volturi?" aku berusaha untuk mengingat cerita yang sudah Alec penuhi dikepalaku pagi ini. "Orang tua kami adalah teman, dan aku bertemu Jane dan Alec di sekolah. Kita bersekolah di Sekolah yang sama sejak kecil."

"Menarik," dia tersenyum. "Jadi, ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu, Jane."

Aku mendengus. Pria ini sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan wawancara. Setelah aku menjadi asisten pribadi, aku akan meminta untuk melakukan wawancara dengan caraku sendiri. "Aku adalah anak satu-satunya, aku dulu sekolah di Exeter dan sekarang seorang junior pada sekolah bisnis Harvard." Alec menyarankan untuk tetap menggunakan Harvard, tetapi mengubah jurusanku. Tapi perubahan itu tidak memberi dampak yang lebih, karena aku telah mengambil kelas bisnis dan keuangan. Ayah menyarankan seperti itu.

"Tipe pekerjaan apa yang kamu harapkan di sini?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, memasukkan semua kesombonganku dalam-dalam. "Aku lebih senang mengatur dan menyimpan semuanya di tempat yang benar," kataku. "Contohnya, aku akan memastikan jadwal-jadwal pertemuan anda, memastikan tidak ada file-file yang hilang ketika anda membutuhkannya, dan pekerjaan kecil lain yang seperti itu. Itu seperti OCD, tapi jauh lebih berguna dari itu." Aku menyelesaikannya, sindiran melayani ujung mulutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat puas.

"Dan apa yang kamu pikir dapat kamu lakukan untuk mengembangkan Perusahaan ini?" dia bertanya.

Aku tersenyum, ekpresi sebenarnya yang muncul dariku sejak aku melangkah masuk ke gedung ini. "Aku percaya bahwa aku akan bisa melakukan wawancara dengan cara yang lebih efisien, Tuan Cullen."

Dia menatapku beberapa detik sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku hanya duduk terdiam sepanjang waktu, menunggunya untuk tenang.

"Baik, Jane, kita akan lihat apa yang bisa kamu lakukan, ya?" katanya, matanya menatapku dengan kegembiraan. "Selamat datang di Perusahaan Volturi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

Tuan Cullen – atau _Edward _– seperti yang dia sarankan padaku untuk memanggilnya, memberiku laptop baru, Blackberry, and instruksi untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Aku jelas telah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku.

Si brunette berjalan kearahku sesaat setelah aku selesai mengatur mejaku.

"Hai"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, dengan senyum palsu di wajahku. "Halo."

"Aku Bella Swan," katanya. "dan kamu sebaiknya menjauh dari Edward."

Aku hanya menatapnya, terkejut sejenak "Maaf, apa?"

"Kau dengar aku," desisnya, dan mengingatkanku pada ular yang pernah aku lihat di India. "menjauh darinya, blonde kecil. Dia milikku, dan hanya milikku."

Aku menaikkan alisnya. "Aku pikir dia lajang." Sebenarnya, aku tahu setidaknya bahwa Tuan Cullen belum ada yang punya. Alec sudah memberitahuku semua hal yang perlu kuketahui di sini.

"Iya benar, tapi dia akan menjadi milikku segera. Dan aku tidak ingin seorang asisten pribadi baru yang sombong menghalangiku."

Aku hanya menyengir padanya, dan membuat catatan mental untuk memberitahu ayahku agar memecat Bella Swan ini. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Bella. Aku yakin kita akan menjadi teman yang baik."

Ia melototiku – aku sungguh tidak peduli – dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya di sisi sebelah ruangan. Aku menoleh ke pintu ruangan Edward, dan terkejut, ketika menangkap sekilas rambut pirang lewat kaca buram. Aku yakin kalau dia mendengarkan sudah seluruh percakapan.

~xoxo~

Pelajaran bisnis dan keuangan di Harvard yang kupelajari benar-benar diterapkan di sini. Terima kasih pada profesorku yang lumayan eksentrik, aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini tanpa meminta bantuan dari Bella. Aku sama sekali tidak terlalu ingin berbicara dengannya, sejak kasus _'Edward adalah milikku'_. Aku hanya menyimpulkan bahwa dia sedikit gila.

Bicara tentang dia, Bella memasuki ruangan, kembali dari makan siangnya, cemberut dan berguman pada diri sendiri. Aku tersenyum memikirkan sesuatu pasti telah membuatnya jengkel.

Telepon di mejaku berbunyi, dan aku menyadari keberadaan alat itu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku mengenali nomor ruangan itu – Tuan Cullen yang sedang menelponku.

"Halo?" tidak memerlukan formalitas dengan bos, benarkan?

"Jane, bisakah kamu ke ruanganku sebentar."

"Tentu, aku akan segera ke sana."

"Baiklah."

Aku menutup telponnya, tidak tahu apa aku harus mengucapka _'bye' _atau tidak. Peraturan kantor yang bodoh. Dan mengapa dia tidak bisa berjalan saja keluar 12feet ke mejaku. Dasar orang-orang kaya.

Aku mengetuk pintunya dan membukanya, melangkah ke dalam. "Kau memanggilku."

"Ah, ya, Jane. Aku ingin kamu melakukan sesuatu."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menaikan alisku karena ketidakjelasannya. "Keperluan" bisa berarti banyak hal… termasuk tindakan terlarang yang pastinya akan memicu murka Bella Swan. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum jahat yang muncul di wajahku ketika memikirkan kemarahannya.

"… kertas-kertas fotocopi yang aku butuhkan, kamu bisa menemukan ruang fotocopi dengan mudah, itu ada di ujung koridor." Aku hanya menangkap bagian terakhir dari kalimat Edward, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengetahui apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Apakah kertas-kertas itu sudah siap disana?" aku bertanya, takut kalau mungkin saja, aku melewatkan sesuatu.

"Ya, tolong segera bawa kertas-kertas itu ke sini." Dengan sebuah senyum darinya, aku diijinkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan Sang Tuan Cullen. Aku tahu apa yang Alec maksudkan ketika dia mengatakan aku tidak akan bisa bertahan sehari saja bekerja sebagai orang biasa. Aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan orang-orang yang tidak memberikanku waktu luang sehari, tanpa mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku ragu apakah akan ada sehari saja dalam hidupku di mana aku akan bekerja bahkan untuk sesuatu yang kuinginkan.

Ruang fotocopi tidak sulit untuk ditemukan; ruangan itu berada di ujung koridor eksekutif. Semua ruangan bos-bos yang lain berada di sini – CFO, CIO, dan sebagainya. Semuanya, kecuali ayahku – dia memiliki satu lantai untuk ruangannya sendiri.

Seperti yang Edward katakan, kertas-kertas itu sudah siap di atas mesin fotocopi hanya menungguku saja. Kertas-kertas itu tidak terlihat begitu penting, hanya memo-memo rapat dan sebagainya. Ruangan ini juga tampaknya berfungsi sebagai ruang supply, jadi aku mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengamati ruangan ini, siapa tahu Edward menginginkanku untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Aku bergidik. _Mengambil sesuatu_. Aku terdengar sangat rendah…dan tidak seperti diriku. Aku mendesah, bertanya-tanya untuk jutaan kali hari ini mengapa aku menerima taruhan bodoh ini. Tentu saja, aku punya keahlian dalam bisnis yang kupelajari di Harvard, tapi hanya sebagai back up dalam kasus Fashion Design bangkrut.

Aku baru saja selesai mengamati sekitar ketika aku mendengar siulan rendah dari belakangku. Aku tersenyum, berpikir Alec pasti mampir untuk melihatku dan menggangguku, tapi pria yang berdiri di pintu masuk bukanlah Alec.

Pria tinggi, rambut pirang gelap yang diikat ekor kuda, dan mata biru pucat. Tentu saja bukan Alec. Entah mengapa, wajahnya mengingatkanku pada bentuk wajah Edward. Aku menyingkirkan pikiran itu.

Aku cemberut. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" _seperti…menyingkirkan matamu dari dadaku, brengsek,_ batinku.

Si pirang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Hanya menikmati pemandangan."

Aku mengangkat alisku. Tidak ada yang pernah begitu berani menghampiriku seperti ini – selalu berhati-hati dengan langkah mereka di sekitar Putri Volturi.

"Kalau begitu, jangan biarkan aku menghalangi pandanganmu. Selamat menikmati pemandangan mesim fotocopi," ejekku.

Si pirang itu hanya tertawa, tawa yang terdengar lebih jahat dari ayahku. Dan percayalah, itu sangat jauh berbeda. "Oh, tidak, manis. Maksudku memandangi tubuhmu yang indah." Dia mulai berjalan menghampiriku, memojokkanku dalam ruangan kecil ini.

Dan _itu_ sudah melewati batas. "Maaf, brengsek. Kamu tampaknya sudah salah mengenaliku sebagai perempuan-perempuan jalang. Maukah kamu membiarkan aku menendang bokongmu?"

Dia tertawa lagi, menguntitku seperti binatang buas yang ingin menangkap mangsanya. Aku merasakan otot-ototku menegang, mengantisipasi reaksi untuk melawan – atau – menghindar. "Ooo, _feisty_. Aku suka."

Aku beringsut berjalan melewatinya, tapi malah dihentikan oleh tubuhnya yang semakin mendekat.

"Jangan begitu, manis," rayunya, memojokkanku pada mesin fotocopi.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, penuh dengan kemarahan. Aku mengayunkan lututku tinggi, menuju pada tempat yang paling sakit yang bisa membuat pria terkuat mana pun di dunia ini jatuh tersungkur. Aku mendengar _pukulan_ keras, dan dua detik sebelum dia menangis kesakitan.

Si pirang terdengar seperti binatang yang hampir mati. Aku menutup telingaku, dari tangisan dan kertakannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Edward meluncur masuk lewat pintu. Melihat si pirang di lantai, membuatnya langsung berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Jane?" katanya.

"Ya, itu namaku," kataku datar. "Ini kertas-kertasmu." Aku menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu, masih panas dari mesin fotocopi dan tubuhku yang membara.

"Umm, apakah dia…"

"Memojokkanku? Berlaku tidak pantas? Menakutiku? Cek, cek, dan triple cek."

Edward meringis "Maaf tentang itu. Aku tahu sesuatu pasti terjadi ketika kamu sudah pergi lebih dari 2 menit."

Aku hanya menatapnya, dengan diam menantangnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Bagaimanapun, mulut Edward mulai terbuka dan menutup seperti seekor ikan, sama sekali tidak ada suara yang keluar. Aku menyikut kaki si pirang menjauh dariku dengan santai dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku duduk di meja kerjaku dan memulai pekerjaanku lagi ketika Edward muncul lewat pintu. Aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya berdiri di depan meja kerjaku sampai dia berdeham.

Aku menatapnya, sebuah senyum kecil menutupi sengiranku yang ingin muncul. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Edward?"

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja Jane? Maaf aku tidak bisa sampai disana tepat waktu."

Aku memutar mataku. "Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Aku bukan seorang gadis malang yang kesulitan.

Alisnya berkerut beberapa saat sebelum meluruskannya kembali. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku bergemuruh lagi – sesuatu dimana saat dia menatapku seperti itu membuatku merasakan _hal-hal_ seperti ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika James mengganggumu lagi, beritahu aku saja."

_James._ Namanya James. "Apa nama belakangnya?" tanyaku, sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. Sebuah ide jahat. Benar-benar mirip diriku…_bentuk wajah si pirang mirip dengan Edward._

Edward tersentak dan senyumku melebar. "Apa itu masalah, Jane?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tanpa suara menantangnya untuk menghindari pertanyaanku.

"Cullen," dia menjawab dengan terpaksa. "Dia sepupuku." Ekspresi jijik mengikuti kata-katanya, seperti dia baru saja mencicipi sesuatu yang pahit.

Bagaimanapun, senyum penuh kemenangan mulai muncul diwajahku, tapi dengan cepat menghapusnya. "Terima kasih, Edward. Aku pasti akan memberitahumu jika dia menggangguku lagi."

Edward kembali ke ruangannya, jelas sekali terganggu dengan pertanyaanku. Kali ini, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum jahat untuk muncul kembali lagi ke wajahku.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku mendengar suara Bella – aku hampir lupa kalau dia berada di ruangan ini.

"Huh?"

"Kutanya, apa-apaan itu semua?" dia terlihat jengkel karena harus mengulang pertanyaanya. Bagus.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," aku berkata riang, tahu kalau kebohongan akan membuatnya marah.

Dia melototiku, itu terlihat seperti keahliannya. "Ingat, brengsek. Dia _miliku._"

Aku hanya tersenyum santai padanya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

Sepanjang hari berlalu tanpa suatu halpun terjadi – kecuali Bella yang terus melototiku setiap menit.

_Foto saja aku, biar kamu bisa menatapku lebih lama, _batinku sinis. Aku benar-benar sangat bosan. Pekerjaan yang diberikan Edward padaku sudah selesai semua, dan aku tidak merasa kalau aku ingin pergi dan menanyakan apa masih ada pekerjaan lain lagi. Handphoneku bergetar, ada pesan dari Alec.

_Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

Aku tersenyum_.__** Bosan. Kapan aku boleh pulang?**_

_Setidaknya setelah jam empat. Hanya tersisa setengah jam lagi. Apa kamu sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu?_

**_Yup. Oh, dan beritahu ayah untuk memecat James Cullen karena pelecehan seksual._**

_APA DIA MELAKUKAN SESUATU PADAMU!?_

Aku menyengir. Saudaraku yang overprotektif. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. **_Tidak juga. Aku menendangnya di tempat yang paling sakit sebelum apapun terjadi._**

_Saudaraku yang pemberani. Aku harus pergi sekarang, okay? Sampai ketemu dirumah._

**_Luv ya, brotha._** Itu adalah kalimat perpisahanku padanya, baik itu pada telepon ataupun lewat sms.

Aku mengamati sekelilingku, memastikan Edward tidak sedang mengintipku dari pintu untuk memata-mataiku. Syukurlah, tidak ada. Aku meluangkan sisa waktuku untuk bermain game di handphoneku, mengecek facebookku, mengirim pesan pada teman-temanku.

Aku melirik ke arah jam, menunjukkan aku punya 5 menit lagi sebelum jam 4. Karena aku punya kelas di Harvard jam 7, paling lambat aku harus pulang dari sini adalah jam 6. Bukan berarti aku punya rencana untuk tinggal lebih lama. Aku melihat ke pintu ruangan Edward yang tertutup dan bertanya-tanya, apa aku harus bertanya dulu padanya kapan aku boleh pulang. Memutuskan bahwa itu lebih baik daripada terkena masalah akibat pulang lebih cepat, aku memasukan handphoneku kembali kedalam tasku dan berjalan ke pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Bella yang menjengkelkan itu menghentikanku.

Aku mendesah, dan menjawab tanpa memandangnya. "Bukan urusanmu, sayang. Kembalilah bekerja." Aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas, dan segera mengetuk dan membuka pintu ruangan Edward di waktu yang sama.

Dia sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen dimejanya, mengangkat wajahnya kearah komputer setiap beberapa menit. Sebuah senyum cerah muncul di wajahnya ketika akhirnya dia menyadari keberadaanku di dalam ruangan.

"Halo, Jane. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sebenarnya, iya," kataku. "Aku ingin bertanya kapan aku bisa pulang. Aku punya kelas nanti malam, tapi aku tidak yakin berapa lama kamu membutuhkanku di sini."

Dia melihat kearah jam yang tergantung di atas pintunya dan cemberut, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. "Kelasmu jam berapa?"

"Jam 7. Tapi aku harus menempuh perjalanan yang jauh ke Harvard dari sini."

Dia cemberut lagi. "Untuk hari ini, kau boleh pulang jam 4, tapi untuk berikutnya, paling cepat adalah jam 5. Mengerti?" Nadanya terkesan merendahkan, seolah-olah aku adalah anak kecil yang berkelakuan buruk.

Itu membuatku benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjulurkan lidahku keluar dan bersikap seperti anak-anak, yang mana seperti sekarang dia memperlakukanku. "Sangat jelas, Edward. Aku akan mengingatnya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

"Kamu juga, Jane. Sampai ketemu besok." Dia kembali keperkejaannya dan aku meninggalkan ruangannya, menggelegak pada keberaniannya karena memperlakukanku seperti itu. Dan aku baru mengingatnya, untuk semua orang, aku hanyalah Jane Roland, bukan putrinya Aro Volturi. Itu benar-benar mengecewakan.

Dengan pamitan yang sopan pada Bella dan sebuah cemberut darinya, aku meninggalkan gedung itu dan mengemudikan mobilku menuju apartemen tempat Alec dan aku tinggal.

Ketika aku tiba di rumah, saudara kembarku masih belum pulang, tapi aku tahu dia akan pulang sebentar lagi. Pada siang hari, Alec berada di MIT. Dia adalah junior disana, tapi dia lebih suka untuk tinggal disini daripada di asrama atau di rumah kos-kosan. Beberapa pesta yang dia datangi (dan biasanya menyeretku juga), minuman yang banyak dan dansa, telah benar-benar mengubahnya pada kehidupan kampus.

Aku membuka kulkas dan melihat makan malam yang ada di sana. Pada akhir pekan, Ibu kami selalu menyuruh tukang masak untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kami selama seminggu, jadi tidak ada dari kami berdua yang harus memasak. Kami berdua cukup ahli di dapur, tapi jadwal kami membuat kami tidak punya waktu untuk memasak.

Mengamati pilihan-pilihanku, aku meraih sebotol air dan separuh porsi Lasagna. Cukup untuk membuatku kenyang sampai kelasku berakhir.

Hampir setiap hari, Alec dan aku merindukan satu sama lain dalam hitungan detik, karena aku selalu harus pergi ke Harvard persis pada saat dia pulang dari MIT. Ketika jam menunjukkan hampir jam 6:15, aku mengambil barang-barang yang kubutuhkan untuk kelasku dan menuju ke kampus.

Kelasku, seperti biasa, menarik dan menahanku pada tempatku sepanjang waktu. Kita punya proyek besar nanti – mendesain gaun-gaun kita sendiri. Aku sangat bersemangat untuk memulainya, sebagai gaun terbaik akan dipajang sebagai item baru musim dingin pada toko pakaian bermerek.

Pada waktu aku tiba di rumah, aku hampir mati kecapekan. Hal ini terjadi hampir setiap hari, tapi sebelum minggu ini aku hanya pernah magang, menjadi asisten dosen, dan melihat sekolah-sekolah Fashion.

"Jadi?" tanya Alec, sesaat aku tiba di depan pintu.

"Jadi apa?" tanyaku, walaupun aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia pikirkan. _Twin thing._

Ia memutar matanya. "Ceritakan _semuanya_."

"Kau terdengar seperti perempuan-perempuan penggosip."

"Aku tersanjung, _sissy_. Ceritakan."

Aku mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan bertahan selama sebulan di sana. Itu sangat sulit, berubah dari seorang Putri Volturi menjadi Jane yang biasa-biasa saja.

Alec menyengir. "Aku tahu itu"

"Diam kau, brengsek. Apa kau sudah memberitahu ayah tentang James Cullen?"

"Ya, sudah. Kau yakin dia tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Jika sesuatu terjadi, aku menendangnya. Bangga?"

"Sangat," dia mendekut, merangkul bahuku. "Kau siap untuk hari berikutmu besok?"

Aku mengerang. "Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk taruhan." Sepuluh ribu dollars sudah sangat bagus kalau bisa kudapatkan dari saudaraku sendiri.

"Aku tahu." katanya puas.

~xoxo~

Aku terbangun besok paginya, dan berbaring dengan senang di tempat tidurku beberapa menit sebelum mengingat kalau aku harus bekerja. Aku mengutuki diriku karena pernah menyetujui taruhan ini.

_Hanya tiga minggu dan empat hari lagi,_ aku menghibur diriku. Aku memakai pakaian yang sedikit berbeda dari yang kemarin, kali ini atasan ungu dan rok hitam, ditambah sepatu hak tinggi yang lebih tinggi dari yang kemarin. Aku berangkat dari rumah lebih awal, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti di Starbucks dan membeli sesuatu untukku. Aku juga memesan kopi hitam untuk Edward, pikirku dia mungkin butuh kafein. Ini benar-benar bukan karakterku, tapi seluruh poin dari taruhan ini adalah untuk perubahanku. Mengapa tidak dimulai dari sekarang, benarkan?

Aku tiba di kantor jam 8, tepat pada waktunya. Syukurlah, hari ini tidak ada yang melihat kemiripanku pada Jane Volturi, dan semoga, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Bagaimanapun, sebelum kemarin aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku di salah satu kantor ayahku.

Begitu memasuki ruangan kerjaku, aku terkejut melihat Edward duduk di mejaku, dan Bella belum tiba juga.

"Ah, Jane," katanya, berdiri saat aku tiba.

Aku menaruh tasku dimeja dan menyodorkan kopi hitam kearahnya. "Tidak yakin apa kamu yang suka, jadi aku hanya mengambil kopi hitam."

Dia tampak terkejut. "Oh, terima kasih. Dan iya, ini tidak apa-apa. Kau perlu beberapa menit untuk persiapan?"

"Tidak, tenang saja. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pekerjaanku kemarin?"

"Tidak ada yang _salah_, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku betulkan…" dia berdiri di belakangku sementara aku menyalahkan komputerku dan membuka file yang dia maksud. Itu adalah PowerPoint yang kubuat untuk pertemuan hari ini.

"Apakah kamu ingin mengubah sesuatu?" tanyaku, tidak melihat apapun yang salah dengan PowerPoint itu.

"Temanya salah semua," kata Edward sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Kau tidak punya spesifikasi tentang tema. Aku hanya memilih sesuatu yang menarik perhatian, tapi tetap membawa perhatian pada kalimat utama di layar."

"Ya, tapi…" dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Aku mulai menyadari itu adalah kebiasaannya. "Aku tidak suka warnanya."

"Maafkan aku, Edward, tapi apakah kau penderita penyakit ayan?"

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mengidap penyakit ayan." dia terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Bagus, karena warna ini tidak terlalu memicu. Apakah ada hal lain yang salah dengan ini?"

"Itu hanya…tidak terlihat benar," jawabnya sangat aneh.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mataku. "Apakah kamu mau memilih warnanya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan tahu mau memilih yang mana. Pilih saja sesuatu yang berbeda."

_Ya ampun, pria ini sangat menyebalkan_. Desahku, mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa frustrasiku. Aku menutup mataku beberapa detik sebelum menoleh padanya. "Apa yang akan…"

Aku bertanya, tiba-tiba menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak kami. Kalau aku mengangkat wajahku ke atas sedikit saja, aku akan bisa menyentuhkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Matanya tertuju pada bibirku, dan tanpa sadar aku menjilat bibirku. Tatapannya berpindah ke mataku, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lihat di sana, tapi aku bisa melihat warna hijau di matanya hampir lenyap ke dalam pupilnya. Aku sangat yakin seratus persen bahwa dia akan menciumku ketika pintu ruangan kami terbuka.

Bella berderap masuk, membeku di tengah jalan ketika dia melihat posisi kami. Edward cepat-cepat menjauh dariku, berguman, "Kirim itu padaku," sebelum menghilang ke dalam ruangannya. Meninggalkanku duduk di kursiku, dengan Bella yang terus melototiku.

"Foto saja aku, biar kamu bisa menatapku lebih lama," bentakku padanya, mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan sejak kemarin. Dia sudah mulai membuatku jengkel.

Selama sisa hari itu, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah Edward dari kepalaku, di mana saat dia akan menciumku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 – The Bar**

Sampai jam makan siang , aku mulai muak dengan tatapan maut Bella. Aku tahu, dia marah karena Edward hampir menciumku. Tapi dia tidak harus melototiku terus-menerus seperti itu.

Ingin cepat-cepat melarikan diri dari ruangan yang penuh ketegangan itu, aku berlari keluar untuk istirahat makan siang. Aku melesat ke lift, berharap agar Bella tidak mengikutiku.

"Sedang buru-buru?" sebuah suara pelan bertanya padaku, jelas sekali mengejekku karena melarikan diri.

Aku berbalik ke arah tubuh yang memiliki suara itu, dan mulai mengamati. Hal pertama adalah aku tidak mengenal orang ini, jadi sangat tidak mungkin dia mengetahui tentang diriku. Rambut pirang sebahu, kacamata hitam, dan sikap yang mengingatkanku pada peselancar-peselancar California yang biasanya menarik banyak perhatian.

"Jasper Whitlock," katanya, dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau pegawai baru di sini?"

"Jane Roland," kataku, sambil menjabat tangannya. "Dan ya, aku baru mulai kemarin."

"Kau bekerja pada siapa?" dari aksennya, dia sudah pasti bukan orang California, tapi mungkin dari bagian Selatan. Anehnya, dialeknya itu membuatku merasa nyaman, dan mengingatkanku pada liburan musim panasku pada waktu kecil.

"Edward Cullen," kataku. "Kau.?"

"Bos kita, Aro Volturi," katanya, sambil tertawa. Aku meringis. Jika dia memulai mengejek ayahku di depanku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menendangnya. "Aku cenderung untuk mendengar semua gosip di sini," lanjutnya, mengabaikan kesempatan untuk mengejek bosnya. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Apakah kamu tahu kalau James Cullen hari ini diberhentikan karena pelecehan seksual?" Katanya bersemangat. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. "Katanya dia mengganggu gadis pirang, pegawai baru yang bekerja pada ..." Aku benar-benar bisa melihatnya, dia menyadari bahwa akulah yang dia maksud. "Oh."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Menemukan kesamaannya, kan?"

"Maaf, sayang," katanya, tersenyum malu-malu. "Tidak ada yang bisa melawannya di sini. Kudengar kau menendangnya di tempat yang menyakitkan."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, benar."

"Bagus, sayang. Aku berharap aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia melecehkan gadisku lebih dari sekali."

"Gadismu?"

"Oh, kamu baru di sini. Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalnya. Alice Brandon – dia bekerja di bagian Periklanan dan Pemasaran."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Hubungan dalam perusahaan diperbolehkan?"

Jasper mengangguk. "Oh, terima kasih Tuhan untuk itu. Hei, apa kau ingin ikut makan siang dengan kami? Kita senang ada yang bergabung lagi."

Aku mempertimbangkannya. "Tentu, kenapa tidak. Aku belum bertemu dengan siapapun di sini."

"Sempurna," Jasper menyeringai, saat lift berhenti di lantai dasar. "Kau akan menyukai mereka." Dia membawaku menuju salah satu kafe kecil di food court, di mana ada beberapa orang yang melambaikan tangan padanya dari meja. "Ah, di sana mereka," katanya. "Waktunya untuk bertemu dengan grupku."

Aku mengamati mereka saat kita semakin mendekat. Gadis pendek, berambut gelap, Gadis jangkung, berambut pirang, tampak seperti model, dan seorang pria yang berbadan besar. Tidak ada yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya.

"Teman-teman, ini Jane Roland," Jasper memperkenalkan diriku. "Dia baru di sini. Bekerja untuk Edward Cullen. Jane, ini Alice, Rosalie, dan, Emmett." katanya, menunjuk ke masing-masing dari mereka secara bergantian.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Senang bertemu kalian semua."

"Hei, kau tahu Bella Swan?" Alice, gadis berambut gelap bertanya. "Dia bekerja untuk Cullen, juga."

"Ya, tentu," kataku. "Aku bekerja di ruangan yang sama dengannya."

"Bagaimana rasanya bekerja dengannya?" Emmett, pria berbadan besar, bertanya penuh semangat. Rosalie memukul lengannya.

"Abaikan dia," katanya. "Bella adalah teman kami, dan dia selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana Bella meningkatkan rencananya untuk mendapatkan Cullen."

Aku mendengus. "Oh, dia sudah memperingatkanku untuk menjauhi Edward."

Emmett tertawa. "Aku berharap aku bisa melihatnya sendiri saat dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di sana!"

"Aku pikir Bella adalah teman kalian?" tanyaku, sedikit bingung. Apakah mereka juga tidak menyukainya sepertiku?

"Yah ..." Alice memulai.

"Cuma Alice yang dekat dengannya," sela Rosalie. "Dia biasanya menghabiskan waktu luang bersama kami. Dia sebenarnya bisa ditoleransi ketika dia tidak terobsesi pada Tuan Cullen."

Aku memutar mataku. "Aku tidak tahu, yang dia lakukan hanya melototiku ketika aku berbicara pada Edward."

Mereka semua tertawa.

Makan siang berlalu cukup cepat. Jasper adalah satu-satunya yang bekerja di lantai yang sama denganku, jadi kami naik lift bersama-sama. Saat makan siang, mereka menghiburku dengan cerita-cerita lucu dari rekan-rekan kerja kita, dan usaha Bella untuk menarik perhatian Edward. Menurut mereka, dia sangat tertutup ketika itu berhubungan dengan perempuan, dan selalu menolak semua wanita yang mendekatinya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dia – wanita-wanita dalam dunia bisnis sangat menakutkan.

Hari Selasa berakhir jauh lebih memuaskan daripada hari Senin, meskipun pada akhirnya aku tetap kelelahan. Edward memerintahkanku untuk menulis ulang catatan yang kubuat untuk rapat, karena dia tidak suka dengan pilihan kata sifat yang kugunakan. Lebih dari sekali, aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan padanya supaya menggunakan kata sifatnya di mana matahari tidak bersinar. Aku ragu hal itu pantas untuk dikatakan.

Hari Rabu datang dan pergi, dengan rutinitas yang sama dengan hari Senin dan Selasa. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan baruku, dan aku cukup menikmatinya, tidak peduli berapa banyak cemoohan Edward dan sikapnya yang pemilih itu menggangguku. Aku masih membeli kopi untuk Edward setiap pagi, seperti yang dia suka. Sekali lagi, aku makan siang bersama Jasper, Alice, Emmett, dan Rosalie. Dari sana aku tahu kalau Jasper dan Alice adalah pengantin muda, yang baru saja pulang dari bulan madu mereka. Emmett dan Rosalie juga adalah pasangan, mereka sudah bersama selama tiga tahun. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa mereka akan segera menikah.

Ketika malamnya aku tiba di rumah, Alec bertanya apakah aku akan segera menyerah. Aku membuatnya bersumpah padaku agar dia tidak ikut campur dalam kehidupan pekerjaanku. Alec yang kukenal, tentu saja tidak ingin kehilangan sepuluh ribu dolar untuk saudaranya sendiri, tapi aku tidak ingin dia melakukan hal rendah dengan mengacaukan pekerjaanku. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak perlu ditakutkan. Dia bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan itu padaku, dan aku percaya padanya.

Aku sangat menikmati aktivitasku sekarang ini.

Kamis berlalu, dan aku benar-benar menantikan akhir pekan. Aku ditunjuk untuk mengikuti tour Fashion Institute of America untuk beasiswa yang mengharuskanku bekerja bersama salah satu desainer artistik terbaik dalam negri. Itu bukan beasiswa yang awalnya kuinginkan, tapi itu cukup baik. Aku bersedia untuk mengikutinya, selama aku bisa masuk ke FIA.

Aku masih mengerjakan pekerjaanku saat makan siang. Bella sudah keluar untuk makan siang, dan aku tahu Mr. Cullen masih berada di ruangannya. Seorang anti sosial seperti dia, selalu makan siang sendirian sambil bekerja. Dengan alasan, dia memiliki banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan.

Aku sedang menyalin beberapa catatan dari pertemuan sebelumnya, ketika seseorang masuk ke ruangan kami. Seperti biasa, hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah menilai mereka. Tinggi, rambut pirang pucat, makeup yang tebal, stiletto, dan berada diperingkat yang sama seperti Bella – perempuan jalan. Tidak, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, terima kasih Tuhan.

"Hai, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku, dengan senyum palsu di wajahku. Tentu saja, itulah pekerjaanku sebagai asisten pribadi.

Stilettonya bergelutuk di lantai saat dia berjalan ke arahku. "Apakah kau sekretaris Edward?" tanyanya, dengan nada yang angkuh.

"Lebih tepatnya, asisten pribadi" kataku, berusaha untuk menahan nada sinisku tidak keluar. "Apakah Anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Ya, bisakah kau katakan padanya kalau Tanya Denali sedang menunggunya?" Senyum manis yang sangat tidak menyenangkan menyertai permintaannya, membuatku ingin muntah akan kemunafikannya.

Dari sikapnya dan juga kesamaannya pada Bella, membuatku berpikir bahwa Edward tidak akan senang jika aku membiarkan wanita ini tahu kalau dia masih ada di kantor. Jadi, bukannya aku mengetuk pintu, aku malah mengangkat telepon di mejaku dan menelpon Edward.

"Jane?" Edward menjawab. Untungnya, suaranya cukup pelan sehingga Tanya tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Aku tidak berbicara, tapi berpura-pura sedang mendengar mesin penjawab. Dengan telepon yang tetap berada di dekat mulutku, aku berkata dengan cukup keras, "Maaf, Nona Denali. Aku tidak berpikir Tuan Cullen sedang berada di dalam sekarang. Jika anda mau, anda bisa meninggalkan pesan." Aku berharap, Edward mendengarkanku dan mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tanya cemberut padaku, dan melihat dengan curiga ke arah telepon. Lewat telepon itu, aku bisa mendengar Edward menarik napas tajam, dan berbisik, "Terima kasih, Jane. Aku berhutang padamu," sebelum menutup telepon.

"Katakan saja padanya kalau aku mampir ke sini," gerutunya, dan tetap cemberut. Tingkahnya seperti ini adalah kesalahanku bahwa aku sedang berpura-pura Edward tidak ada. Oh tunggu…itu memang benar.

Aku tersenyum ceria padanya, berharap harinya menyenangkan, dan puas karena aku telah berhasil mengeluarkannya. Dia melangkah keluar, memberengut pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan Edward terbuka dan dia melangkah keluar.

"Terima kasih, Jane," katanya segera, berdiri di samping mejaku. "Aku berhutang banyak padamu. Bagaimana kamu tahu aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia terlihat seperti bella," kataku terus terang.

Dia cemberut. "Dia tidak terlihat seperti Nona Swan."

"Maksudku penampilan dan sikapnya. Bisa dilihat dia adalah wanita yang suka mencari mangsa, dan dia tahu apa yang ingin dimangsanya." Aku menaikan alisku ke arahnya sebagai pertanyaan bisu.

Edward meringis dan bersandar pada mejaku. "Dia sudah menggangguku selama satu tahun ini. Hampir sama buruknya dengan Nona Swan, tapi lagi, aku tidak perlu meladeni Tanya setiap hari. Aku bisa mati kalau hal itu terjadi."

Aku tertawa. "Bagus kalau begitu, Edward. Aku akan keluar untuk makan siang. Menjauhlah dari serigala-serigala itu, oke?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Nikmati makan siangmu, jane."

Aku melangkah keluar dari balik mejaku pada saat yang sama dengannya saat dia dari mejaku, sehingga tubuh kita hampir bersentuhan untuk kedua kalinya minggu ini. Aku membeku, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan saat berdiri begitu dekat dengan bosku. Aromanya seperti kayu bakar, tenang, menenangkan, dan juga sangat kuat. Aku bisa mendengar napasku tercekat , dan jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Sudah sangat jelas kalau aku sangat terpengaruh olehnya. Mata hijaunya bergantian menatap mata dan bibirku, dan aku tahu bahwa dia akan menciumku. Dia mengangkat tangannya, mungkin untuk menyentuhku, dan aku tahu aku akan membiarkannya, tapi akal sehatku kembali, dan dengan cepat aku keluar jangkauan tangannya.

Aku menjauh beberapa langkah darinya, mencoba untuk keluar dari tatapannya yang menyihirku. Wajahnya tampak sedikit sedih, seolah-olah kecewa karena aku menjauh darinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku berbalik dan berlari keluar dari ruangan secepat mungkin.

Aku masih bisa merasakan diriku gemetaran saat makan siang. Apa yang salah denganku? Apakah aku memang _tertarik_ pada Edward Cullen? Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku menolak untuk menjadi gadis seperti Bella Swan dan Tanya Denali.

"Ada apa, Jane?" Tanya Alice. "Kau terlihat seperti seseorang baru saja menginjak anjing peliharaanmu."

"Oh, tidak," kataku. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Tanya Denali untuk pertama kalinya." Seluruh grup melompat mendengar kata-kata itu, memaksaku untuk memberitahu apa yang dia lakukan untuk membodohi dirinya kali ini. Ternyata, perkiraanku tentang dia benar – dia seperti Bella. Gosipnya mereka sering sekali berkelahi untuk memperebutkan Edward.

"Hei, Jane, aku hampir lupa," Alice menyela, saat aku akan kembali bekerja. "Setiap hari Jumat, Rose dan aku pergi keluar untuk minum-minum. Apakah kamu ingin ikut dengan kami besok?"

Aku tersenyum atas ajakannya. "Tentu, aku mau. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak ke bar."

"Bagus!" Rose tersenyum. "Kami selalu berangkat langsung dari tempat kerja, jadi sekalian bawa pakaian yang bagus, ya?"

"Ya," jawabku. "Sampai nanti!"

Aku sudah hampir berhasil melewati minggu pertamaku di sini, sekarang semua yang harus kulakukan adalah menjauh dari bosku dan aku akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, sangat mudah untuk diucapkan daripada dilakukan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 – The Boss**

Pada Jumat pagi, aku memilih pakaian untuk nanti malam dengan hati-hati. Ini sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali aku pergi ke klub, tapi aku tahu apa yang akan kupakai nanti. Jeans tipis, sepatu yang modis, dan atasan biru yang cantik, aku memasukkan semuanya kedalam tasku. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk malam ini – kupikir aku membutuhkannya, setelah seminggu bekerja.

Aku tidak menyangka aku bahkan bisa melewati satu minggu pertama. Sudah berkali-kali aku berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri, berkali-kali – hanya saja karena Alec berjanji untuk membayarku sepuluh ribu dollar, itulah yang membuatku bertahan. Aku bersumpah, aku memiliki bos terburuk di seluruh dunia. Apapun yang kulakukan, dia membuatku untuk mengulanginya walaupun hanya beberapa bagian kecil saja yang perlu ditambahkan. Seolah-olah dia ingin menemukan sesuatu yang salah dengan _semua_ yang kulakukan. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, aku merasa sangat tak berdaya berada didekatnya sekarang. Aku menolak untuk turun ke level yang sama dengan Bella, tapi aku benar-benar tertarik pada bosku. Hidupku tidak bisa menjadi jauh lebih rumit lagi.

Pagiku dimulai dengan cukup baik – aku mengantarkan kopi untuk Edward, memulai pekerjaan untuk proyek baru, dan mengabaikan gadis bodoh yang duduk di seberangku. Cukup mengesankan, jika kau mau tahu. Bagaimanapun, sesaat setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, Edward datang dan menuntutku untuk mengulanginya lagi.

Aku memutar mataku. "Apa yang salah kali ini, Edward?" tanyaku, sambil tanpa ragu berpikir untuk mencekiknya sampai mati sekarang.

"Kata-katanya tidak benar," tegasnya, menunjukkan seluruh halaman berisi deskripsi untuk produk barunya. Ini membutuhkan setidaknya satu jam untuk menulis ulang semua yang ada di halaman tersebut, itupun kalau dia akan menerimanya.

Aku mendesah. "Aku menulis seperti yang kamu tunjukkan padaku terakhir kali."

"Kalimat-kalimatnya tidak masuk akal, dan mereka tidak mengalir dengan baik," dia menekankan. "Kau perlu meninjaunya lagi."

Aku menyambar kertas itu darinya. "Semoga yang berikutnya bisa melewati pemeriksaanmu, koroner," gumamku, benar-benar sangat frustrasi.

"Terima kasih," kata Edward kaku, tidak sempat mendengar komentar terakhirku. "Aku ingin itu sudah selesai dalam satu jam."

Aku mengangguk patuh, tetapi ketika dia berbalik, aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. Itu sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi membuatku merasa lebih baik. Mendesah lagi, aku mengamati halaman yang sekarang harus kuulangi lagi.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. Bagaimana jika Edward memiliki motif tersembunyi untuk membuatku mengulangi semua pekerjaanku? Aku harus mencari seseorang untuk memeriksa pekerjaanku juga.

Aku mengambil ponselku dari tas kerjaku dan diam-diam mengirim pesan pada Jasper, mengatakan kepadanya untuk menemuiku di ruang istirahat dalam lima menit. Dia juga bekerja sebagai sekretaris – aku tahu dia bisa memberikan pendapat objektif tentang pekerjaanku. Bergumam tentang toilet, aku segera menuju ruang istirahat untuk bertemu Jasper.

Lima menit kemudian, aku mondar-mandir di depannya sementara dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Jadi?" aku menuntut. "Apakah itu bagus atau tidak?"

"Ini sempurna," jawabnya. "Jika kau bertanya padaku, Cullen memiliki beberapa motif tersembunyi untuk melakukan hal ini."

Aku bergeram penuh frustrasi. "Dia membuatku mengerjakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak perlu kukerjakan."

Jasper menyeringai lagi. "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran si Cullen itu."

Aku mendesah. "Terima kasih, Jas. Kurasa aku harus segera pergi dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini."

"Jangan sampai pingsan karena stres, _sweet cheeks._" Dia memelukku dan segera kembali ke ruangannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghadap Edward dan menuntutnya untuk memberitahu mengapa dia membuatku mengulangi pekerjaanku ini, yang mana sudah sempurna. Aku bergegas segera kembali ke ruanganku, dengan Bella yang menatapku kaget karena aku menyerobot masuk ke ruangan Edward, tanpa mengetuk dulu.

"J-Jane!" dia tergagap, tampak terkejut melihatku. "Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ya," kataku, berusaha untuk menjaga geraman keluar dari mulutku. "Aku baru meminta pendapat dari sumber luar tentang pekerjaanku, dan aku diberitahu kalau tidak ada masalah dengan pekerjaanku. Aku takut kalau tidak ada kesalahan apa pun untuk direvisi, Edward. "

Alisnya berkerut, dan dia menatapku dengan campuran takut dan marah. "Kau bertanya pada siapa?" tanyanya.

"Jasper Whitlock, kepala sekretaris Maria Bloomberg."

"Kapan kau bertanya padanya?"

"Baru saja," jawabku. "Aku meminta pendapat profesional, dan dia menawarkannya. Dan sebelum kau mengatakan bahwa itu melanggar aturan, aku sudah memeriksanya." Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menatap si _sex God_ yang duduk di depanku.

Dia hanya mendesah dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Beri aku kertas itu dan silakan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang lain."

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Terima kasih, Edward. Aku yakin ini tidak akan terjadi lagi kan?" Aku mengangkat alisku.

Dia mengangguk, tampak sedikit tertunduk.

"Baik," kataku. Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, dan itu adalah kali yang terakhir aku bertemu dengannya sepanjang hari ini.

~xoxo~

Jam 5 sore tiba, aku sudah siap untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini. Edward hanya menghubungiku melalui email untuk sisa hari ini – si brengsek itu _takut_. Aku berusaha untuk marah padanya, tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu lama marah padanya. Itu hanya membuatku ingin membencinya lebih lagi.

Rose mengirim pesan padaku, memberitahuku untuk segera mengganti pakaianku dan menemuinya dan Alice di lobi dalam sepuluh menit. Aku mengirim pesan kembali, mengatakan aku akan segera turun.

Di kamar mandi, aku mengganti pakaianku dan make-up. Rasanya nyaman ketika tidak memakai pakaian formal. Aku segera menemui Rose dan Alice di lobi.

"Hei," sapaku, mengangguk pada mereka.

"Bagaimana kau menangani Cullen hari ini?" Tanya Alice padaku. "Jasper memberitahuku," tambahnya, saat aku menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hanya melakukan yang kuanggap benar," aku mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak mengeluh lagi setelah itu. Sama sekali tidak berbicara denganku."

"Bagus," Dia tersenyum.

"Siap untuk pergi?" Rose bertanya, mengamati kelompok kecil kami.

"Ah…kita menunggu satu orang lagi," kata Alice, mengernyit sedikit.

Lubang hidung Rose melebar, dan aku berusaha untuk menahan tawa. "Kau mengajak Bella?" desisnya, benar-benar terlihat marah.

"Ayolah, dia mendengarku saat berbicara denganmu tentang malam ini!" bujuk Alice.

"Bella ikut?" Aku mengerang. "Tidak cukupkah aku berurusan dengannya selama kerja?"

"Tenang kita berada dipihakmu," kata Rose.

"Shh, dia datang," kata Alice, buru-buru mendiamkan kami.

"Hei," kata Bella, muncul dari belakangku. Dia memberiku tatapan jijik. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sama sepertimu," kataku sopan. "Hanya ingin bersenang-senang."

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat," kata Alice canggung, berusaha untuk meredakan ketegangan. Kami semua masuk ke mobil Rosalie, dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mobil kami di kantor. Aku tahu kalau Alec akan mengambil mobilku saat dia pulang nanti. Perjalanan ke klub penuh ketegangan, suasana yang canggung mendorongku untuk mengambil ponsel dan mengirim pesan pada Rose.

**_Berapa lama kita harus bersama dengannya?_**

_Tinggalkan saja dia saat tiba di klub,_ dia mebalas. Aku mendesah lega; kupikir aku harus menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersama Bella di klub.

Kami berhasil tiba di klub sebelum pukul setengah tujuh, lumayan cepat, mengingat kita harus menempuh waktu dua jam perjalanan jauhnya. Tentu saja, Rosalie menyetir dua kali lipat lebih seperti supir NASCAR. Aku belum pernah melihat mobil melaju secepat itu.

"Kenapa kita datang jauh-jauh ke sini?" Tanyaku, menatap tanda besar bertuliskan 'Eclipse' yang menyala-nyala.

"Soalnya ini klub terbaik," kata Alice, mendorong kita semua untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Seseorang benar-benar ingin mabuk malam ini.

"Atau kau benar-benar tidak tahu ini klub terbaik di sekitar sini," Bella menyeringai sok padaku.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu sibuk belajar untuk mendapatkan gelar sarjana di Harvard, dan tidak sibuk melacur di sembarang klub."

Wajah Bella berubah jelek dan berbalik dariku. Aku tersenyum sendiri, dan mengedipkan mata pada Rose ketika dia dengan gembira mengangkat jempol padaku. Dalam waktu lima menit, kami duduk di meja dengan minuman kami, semua berkat Rose memamerkan asetnya pada bartender. Aku bersumpah, wanita itu tidak memiliki batas. Kita semua tahu dia tidak akan berselingkuh, tapi itu tidak menghentikan dia untuk tanpa malu menggoda bartender itu.

"Jadi bagaimana minggu pertama Anda di tempat kerja?" tanya Alice, saat kita masing-masing meneguk minuman kami.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Informatif. Menarik. Dan tentu bagus untuk aplikasi kelulusanku."

"Di jurusan apa kamu?" Rose bertanya.

"Jurusan utamanya Bisnis dan Keuangan, dan minor di Fashion Design. Aku tahu," kataku sambil mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikannya memotong kalimatku. "Kombinasi yang benar-benar aneh. Tapi aku ingin memulai bisnis pakaianku sendiri suatu hari nanti, dan gelar-gelar ini yang akan membantuku nanti untuk melakukannya."

Alice bersiul. "Wow. Itu impian yang cukup besar."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Aku seorang gadis yang ambisius."

Bella mendengus, jelas berusaha untuk menarik perhatian pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, Bella?" tanyaku sopan, tapi kemarahan sudah berada di ujung lidahku.

"Well," dia mulai, kilatan jahat terlihat di matanya. "Dalam minggu pertama kau bekerja di sini, aku menyadari bahwa kau memiliki banyak ambisi…bukan hanya untuk pekerjaanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Rosalie menuntut dengan kasar. Matanya menatap Bella dengan buas, dan jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Bella sudah menjadi daging panggang.

"Dia dan Edward tampak _sangat dekat_ hanya dalam waktu satu minggu saja," ejek Bella. "Dan kau malah mendekati James Cullen juga?"

Itu benar-benar sudah melewati batas. Aku hendak membuka mulut dan membalasnya, tapi Alice sudah lebih dulu membalasnya.

"Bella Swan, kau tahu kalau itu tidak benar! Hanya karena kau cemburu Edward tersayangmu itu tidak akan menyempatkan waktu denganmu, tidak berarti kau harus menyerang rekan kerja barumu yang kebetulan jauh lebih profesional darimu!" Alice menarik napas panjang, setelah berbicara tanpa menarik napas.

Bella hanya mendengus, bergumam, "Kamar mandi," dan berjalan pergi ke belakang klub. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Maaf tentang itu," kata Rose. "Aku tidak tahu dia akan separah ini."

"Nah, tenang saja itu keren," jawabku. "Terima kasih sudah mendukungku, Alice."

"Tidak masalah," desisnya, masih melotot ke arah bahwa Bella pergi tadi "Si pelacur kecil-"

"Hei, abaikan saja dia," aku menyela. "Aku datang ke sini untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk mendengarkan kebohongannya tentangku, benarkan?"

Bella kembali beberapa saat kemudian sambil mendengus dan duduk bersandar di kursinya, tapi tiba-tiba menegakan badannya. "Oh My God!" Serunya, sambil menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat ke arah diseberang kami. "Lihat siapa yang datang!"

Rose, Alice, dan aku, semua berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati Edward Cullen, duduk dimeja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kita. Sepupunya James bersama dengannya di sana. Ada juga pria lain, aku tidak tahu, tapi dia tidak tampak terlalu buruk. Sama sekali tidak seperti James.

Merasa ditatap, Edward mendongak dan bertemu mata denganku. Senyum muncul di wajahnya dan membuat seluruh tubuhku bergelitik. Perlahan-lahan, dia mengangkat tangannya dan memanggilku ke sana, sambil menatapku lurus-lurus.

"Oh My God!" Bella menjerit lagi. "Dia memanggilkuku kesana!" Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menunjukkan fakta bahwa dia menatap kearahku. Bella melompat dari kursi dan melirik kita, menggeliat alisnya. "Lihat aku pergi dan dapatkan priaku!"

Aku merasa ingin muntah.

"Um ..." Alice mulai. "Apakah dia tahu kalau yang dilihat Cullen itu kamu?"

"Aku meragukan hal itu," kata Rose.

"Ah, biarkan dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri," kataku, menyeringai saat aku menyaksikan pertunjukan itu. Bella dengan percaya diri berjalan menuju meja Edward, menopang dirinya pada meja mereka dengan upaya supaya terlihat menggoda. Jelas sekali, dia gagal. Kami melihatnya memegang lengan Edward, hanya untuk dipindahkan lagi oleh tangan Edward sendiri. Wajahnya tidak terlihat dari sini, tapi tingkah Edward menunjuk dengan jelas, jadi percakapan itu cukup jelas. Tidak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Bella berbalik, berwajah merah dan malu, dan bergegas kembali ke meja kami.

"Yang dia maksud itu kamu," katanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Jadi?" Dia menatapku penuh harap.

"Jadi apa?" Tanyaku.

"Apakah kau tidak akan pergi ke sana?"

"Jelas tidak," kataku, lalu meneguk minuman saya. "Sepupunya ada di sana."

Rose mengangguk. "Bisa dimengerti." Alice mengangguk juga, mendukung Rose. Bella hanya menatapku lagi dan bersandar kembali ke kursinya. Aku merasa sedikit kasihan padanya, tapi kemudian aku ingat betapa kasarnya dia padaku. Simpatiku lenyap seketika.

Sejujurnya, James bukanlah satu-satunya alasan aku tidak ingin pergi ke meja Edward. Aku takut berada di dekat diluar jam kerja – aku tahu aku tertarik padanya. Dan tidak mungkin dia akan membalas perasaan itu, dan aku menolak untuk membiarkan diriku berubah menjadi pelacur, mengharapkan perhatiannya.

"Dia sedang menatapmu," komentar Alice, melirik kesana.

"Biarkan dia," aku mengangkat bahu, bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak peduli.

"Uh ... masih menatapmu," lanjut Rose. "Dan sekarang dia sedang menuju ke sini."

"Sial, apa ada kesempatan untuk lari?"

"Tidak," kata Alice, memutar kursiku sehingga bertatap muka dengan Edward yang tampak sangat kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang kesana?" Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya, meneguk minumanku, dan menjilat bibirku. Aku bisa melihat matanya mengikuti gerakan lidahku, dan aku bersumpah bahwa pupilnya melebar. Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dalam ruangan seperti ini, tapi jelas tampak seperti itu.

"Sepupumu ada di sana," jawabku, menganggukkan kepalaku ke arah James.

"Jadi?" Tanya Edward, tampak bingung.

Aku mendesah, jengkel. Jika dia tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak nyaman disekitar James, aku tidak akan berbicara dengannya.

"Jadi," Rose melanjutkan untukku. "Dia tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya. Bisakah kau paham?".

Edward mengerutkan kening padaku, dan aku mendesah lagi.

"Dengar, kita tidak sedang bekerja. Kau bukan bosku. Jadi tolong, biarkan aku sendiri," kataku. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Dia hanya berdiri di sana.

"Silakan pergi," kata Rosalie. Dia mundur, masih terlihat marah padaku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya benar-benar ingin melupakan dia, dan hanya bersenang-senang selama satu malam ini.

"Ya ampun, dia benar-benar brengsek," seru Alice. "Bahkan tidak bisa mengerti mengapa kau tidak mau pergi ke sana."

Bella menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan, tapi semua orang mengabaikannya. Saat itu, lagu di klub berubah dari beberapa lagu tahun 60-an aneh menjadi lagu modern. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun di lantai dansa, sambil bersorak.

"Aku ingin berdansa," kata Rose, turun dari kursinya. Akupun ikut turun untuk pergi dengannya, tapi berhenti ketika seseorang berdiri di depanku.

Itu cowok, mungkin sekitar usiaku, dan cukup imut.

"Hai," katanya, tampak sedikit gugup. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan tampaknya itu membuatnya lebih percaya diri. "Um…apakah kau mau berdansa…denganku?"

Aku mengamatinya dari atas kebawah, masih terus tersenyum. Dia terlihat oke, sepertinya lumayan baik. Begitu berbeda dari bosku, si brengsek.

"Tentu," kataku, meraih tangannya.

"Aku Felix," teriaknya.

"Jane," jawabku, sudah terperangkap dalam lagu. Felix memiliki beberapa gerakan yang bagus. Dia mungkin setengah feet lebih tinggi dariku, dan dia masih membuatku merasa ingin berdansa dengan dia. Aku biasanya tidak suka berdansa dengan orang-orang yang terlalu jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Tangannya berada dipinggulku, menarikku mendekat padanya, dan matanya mengamati bibirku.

Mengantisipasi akan dicium, aku menjilat bibirku, menariknya dirinya ke arahku. Tiba-tiba, Felix mendongak, menatap seseorang di belakangku. Aku berbalik tetap dalam pelukannya, dan disana tidak lain adalah Edward Cullen, penguntit pribadiku.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku memotong?" tanyanya, dengan nada yang jelas tidak terdengar negatif.

Felix hanya menatapku, bingung. Aku mencium pipinya dan berbisik, "Maaf."

Dia mengangguk. "Aku akan datang dan menemukanmu nanti." Dia mencium kepalaku dan menghilang didalam kerumunan, meninggalkanku sendirian diantara tubuh-tubuh yang sedang berdansa dengan bosku.

Mata Edward meraup seluruh tubuhku, melihat setiap detailnya, dan membuatku bergidik. "Ikut aku," perintahnya, tidak memberiku pilihan saat dia mulai menggenggam tanganku. Dia menyeretku di belakangnya, dan membuatku tersandung dengan sepatu hak tinggiku karena jalannya yang cepat.

"Edward?" tanyaku. "Tolong bisakah kamu tidak melakukan hal ini? Maksudku, aku sedang bersenang-senang. Dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini, tetapi jika kau tidak segera meninggalkanku sendiri, aku akan memberitahu Bella kalau–"

Kata-kataku terpotong oleh suara geraman Edward, suara rendah yang terdengar sangat seksi. Kemudian, tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia mendorongku kedinding terdekat dan menciumku.

_Oh, sialan._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 – The Mouth **

Bibirnya sangat lembut, tapi ciumannya sangat kasar dan memaksa, menuntut mulutku melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mendorong lidahnya kedalam mulutku, merintih ketika bertemu dengan lidahku. Aku merengek. Aku sedang berciuman mesra dengan _bos_ku. Aku setengah hati mendorongnya menjauh dariku, tapi tidak benar-benar berusaha. Tangan-tangannya menjelajari seluruh tubuhku, seolah-olah mencoba untuk menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk disentuh. Tangan kanannya mencengkram rambutku dan mendorongku mendekatinya, sedangkan yang satunya mengangkat kakiku dan melingkarkannya dipinggalnya.

Aku bisa merasakan semuanya sekarang, sesuatu yang keras menempel bagian terlarang diantara kakiku. Perasaan ini membuatku merengek penuh gairah. Ketika rasanya seperti aku hampir kehabisan napas, Edward menjauhkan mulutnya dariku dan segera menciumi leherku, ditambah dengan jilatan dan hisapan pada kulitku.

Aku harus menghentikannya. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini. Dia adalah _bos_ku. Aku bisa membayangkan kemarahan ayahku ketika dia mengetahui kalau aku ada apa-apanya dengan salah satu pegawainya.

"Edward," kataku, berusaha untuk mengambil perhatiannya, tapi itu malah terdengar seperti erangan. Dia malah merintih dan dengan lembut menggigit pertemuan antara leher dan tulang dadaku. Aku menutup mataku.

_Tidak._

"Edward," aku mencoba lagi, mengambil kendali pada suaraku. Aku mendorong dadanya, memaksanya untuk menjauh. "Edward, hentikan."

Dia menjauh dari leherku, dan menatapku dengan mata yang penuh nafsu. Disaat itu, tidak ada hal lain yang kuinginkan selain kembali menciumi bibirnya, tapi akal sehatku memenanginya.

Aku menjauhkan tangannya dari pahaku dan melepaskan kakiku dari pinggangnya. "Apa-apaan itu?"

Dia mengambil langkah kecil kebelakang, tapi tetap mengintimidasiku dengan ketinggiannya. "Aku tidak bisa menjauh lagi darimu."

Aku menganga padanya, akan kehilangan kata-kata. "Tapi…kau adalah _bos_ku!"

Matanya yang menyala, membuat napasku tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Jadi?" tanyanya dengan marah. "Kita tidak memiliki aturan yang menentang hubungan dalam perusahaan."

"Ya, tapi..." Aku tergagap, berusaha keras untuk memikirkan alasan lain. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini berlanjut – ayahku tidak akan ragu untuk memecat Edward, dan belum lagi kemarahan Alec.

"Ini aturanku sendiri," kataku, melototi pria tampan didepanku.

"Itu omong kosong, Jane," sergahnya, melangkah maju dan mendorongku lagi kedinding. "Aku tahu kau menginginkanku."

"Kupikir kau salah mengenaliku sebagai Bella," bisikku, terhipnotis oleh matanya penuh nafsu.

Dia menyeringai kearahku, tangannya menyentuh wajahku dengan lembut. Dia membungkuk perlahan, memberiku kesempatan untuk mendorongnya, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut, membujukku untuk membalasnya. Pada saat itu kupikir otakku rasanya akan melebur dan keluar dari telingaku. Lidahnya dengan lembut mulai menjelajahi mulutku, ciuman ini sangat berbeda dengan ciuman pertama kami tadi. Tangannya merangkul dipinggangku, menekan tubuhku padanya. Tanpa sadar, aku menggigil, perasaan yang dia timbulkan membanjiri tubuhku. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mulai menyentuh rambutnya, menarik-nariknya. Dia mengerang pada apa yang kulakukan, dan menghentikan ciumannya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti jika kita melakukannya lebih jauh lagi," katanya, tatapannya merasuk kedalam jiwaku. Aku masih sedikit terengah-engah dari ciuman itu, tapi kurangnya kontak antara kulit kami membawaku kembali pada kesadaranku.

"Benar," kataku kasar, jengkel oleh kekuasaannya terhadap tubuhku. "Aku pasti tidak akan tidur denganmu." Aku mendorongnya dariku dan menjauh dari dinding tempatku bersandar. "Jika kau ijinkan aku, aku akan pergi mencari pria yang tadi berdansa denganku. Dia adalah orang yang aku mau tidur denganku." Aku belum sempat mengambil dua langkah menuju lantai dansa ketika aku ditarik kembali dan terperangkap, sekali lagi, oleh tubuh Edward.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu," geramnya, dengan kedekatannya aku bisa merasakan napasnya berhembus diwajahku. "Kau milikku," dia mengangkat kakiku dan melingkarkannya dipinggangnya lagi. "Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk berdansa dengan orang lain selain aku."

Sekali lagi, aku tak bisa bicara, sisi posesifnya benar-benar memicu api didalam perutku.

"Aku menginginkanmu sejak saat kau melangkah ke ruanganku," Edward bernapas, membungkuk untuk menyondol leherku. "Kau begitu cantik, hari itu…aku tahu aku harus membuatmu menjadi milikku."

Aku menggigil, dan dalam pikiranku, itu pasti. Aku harus mengatakan padanya kalau aku bukan Jane Roland. Dia tidak layak untuk dibohongi, hanya untuk taruhan konyol. Jika aku bisa memberitahu siapa diriku dan tetap melakukan taruhan ini, aku akan melakukannya. Dan pada saat ini, itu adalah kemungkinan yang sangat nyata.

"Edward?" tanyaku, aku terdengar seperti pemalu dan tidak seperti diriku.

"Ya?" Dia mencium leherku.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Namaku yang sebenarnya bukan Jane Roland."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku untuk menatapku. "Apa maksudmu?"

Bibirku melengkung membuat senyum sedih. "Namaku Jane Volturi. Aku putrinya Aro."

Dia menganga padaku, tanpa sadar mencengkram bajuku di tangannya. "Kau ... kau anak bosku?"

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum malu-malu. "Terkejut?"

Dia melangkah mundur dariku, tangannya melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tubuhku. "Kenapa kau berbohong sebelumnya?"

"Nah, kau tahu," aku memulai. "Ini sebenarnya cerita yang benar-benar lucu. Jadi, saudaraku Alec bertaruh sepuluh ribu dolar bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bertahan selama sebulan bekerja didunia luar, karena kami selalu mendapatkan perlakuan terbaik mengingat siapa kita sebenarnya. Ayahku tidak terlalu senang, tapi dia membiarkanku bekerja dengan nama samaran. Ini sebenarnya hanya nama ibuku," jelasku, mengintipnya dengan cemas.

Dia mengusap rambutnya, dan aku tidak bisa menahan untuk berharap kalau itu adalah tanganku yang melakukan hal itu. "Jadi ... kau putri bosku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan kau bekerja untuk_ku_?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun diseluruh perusahaan – kau bahkan bisa menjalankannya, jika kau menginginkannya!"

Aku mengangguk untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Jadi mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Sepuluh ribu dolar, Edward. Aku tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuktikan saudaraku salah. Selain itu, aku mendapatkan lebih banyak keuntungan untuk sekolahku, dan aku bisa lulus lebih cepat."

"Jadi Tuan Volturi menjaminmu dengan pekerjaan ini karena kau putrinya?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Itu berhasil, berhubung aku tidak pernah melangkahkan kaki ke salah satu kantor ayah sebelumnya."

Sekali lagi, Edward mengusap rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu. Dia jelas frustrasi, dan aku merasa buruk karena menjadi penyebabnya.

"Apa kamu akan memberitahu hal ini pada orang lain?" tanyaku, bersiap untuk menendangnya jika dia membongkar rahasiaku.

Dia menggeleng. "Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika saudaraku menantangku." Sudut-sudut mulutnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum, dan aku segera tersenyum kembali padanya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku, kan?" tanyaku malu-malu, tidak berani mendengar jawabannya untuk pertanyaan itu.

Dia menggeleng, menggegam tanganku lagi dan persaan lega membanjiri tubuhku.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 – The Mark**

Pada hari Senin pagi saat aku bangun, kecemasan memenuhi pikiranku saat membayangkan bertemu bosku lagi. Bertemu bosku _setelah_ bermesraan dengan dia dan mengungkapkan identitas asliku, jelasnya ya sepeti itu. Aku segera mandi dan berpakaian, dan menyadari kalau leherku sedikit sakit. Mungkin aku tidak tidur dengan benar. Tapi ketika aku melihat dicermin, aku terkejut melihat tanda ungu besar menatap ke arahku.

SIALAN! DIA MENINGGALKAN BEKAS CIUMAN PADAKU!

Bekas ciuman itu tentu saja hasil dari kejadian di hari Jumat malam – dan sekarang tanda itu dengan bangga tinggal dileherku, dan aku tahu kalau tidak ada riasan akan menutupinya dengan baik. Sambil mendesah, aku memutuskan untuk memakai turtleneck hijau hari ini – dan Edward akan membayar untuk hal ini. Sebagian diriku bertanya-tanya apakah dia melakukannya dengan sengaja – setelah semua yang terjadi, kami berdua terperangkap dalam suasana yang panas saat itu. Aku membuang pikiran itu. Tidak mungkin untuk menggigit seseorang tanpa menyadarinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku marah pada diri sendiri sehingga membiarkannya dengan berani menandaiku. Aku punya harga diri yang harus dijaga, sialan! Dan dia tahu aku adalah putri Aro Volturi! Tidak mungkin dia melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja.

Aku tiba di kantor, dan melihat pintu ruangan Edward yang tertutup menandakan bahwa dia ada di sana sekarang. Mengabaikan salam dari Bella yang sama sekali tidak ramah, aku berjalan langsung ke ruangan Edward.

"Jane," katanya, tampak terkejut, sebelum seringai muncul diwajahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau katakan padaku apa," geramku, menarik kerah bajuku untuk menunjukkan tanda ungu dileherku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Dari tampangnya, sudah jelas kalau dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya, si brengsek itu. Aku menggeram marah lagi, mengangkat tanganku dan menampar wajahnya dengan keras.

Kepalanya tersentak akibat tamparan yang kuat, dan dia menatapku dengan kaget. Tangannya perlahan-lahan menyentuh pipinya yang sekarang memerah.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan!" Kemarahan memenuhiku. "Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika saudaraku atau ayahku mengetahuinya? Aku tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia dari Alec, dasar brengsek! Kau bisa dipecat dari pekerjaanmu!" Aku mengangkat tanganku lagi untuk menamparnya sekali lagi, tapi dia menangkap tanganku.

"Aku maafkan kau untuk menamparku sekali, tapi tampar aku lagi dan kau akan menyesal," katanya, suaranya yang rendah penuh dengan kemarahan. Dia melangkah ke arahku, seperti binatang buas yang mengintai mangsanya. Dan aku, menjadi bodoh, berjalan mundur semata-mata akan menjauh dari dia.

"Aku tidak menyesal meninggalkan bekas padamu," katanya tanpa malu-malu. "Aku hanya menyesal kau menutupinya. Aku ingin semua orang melihat dan tahu kalau kau adalah milikku."

Punggungku menyentuh dinding, dan kedua telapak tangannya menempel ke dinding di kedua sisi kepalaku, mengurungku di sana.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin menjadi milikmu?" tanyaku, terengah-engah akibat keberadaannya yang sangat dekat denganku. Caranya menatapku membuatku mengingat lagi kejadian pada Jumat malam, dan aku bisa merasakan tubuhku bergairah ketika mengingatnya.

"Kurasa ini," dia menyentuh pipiku dengan jarinya, dan napasku tercekat ditenggorokan. "Reaksi yang kau tunjukkan ini adalah jawabannya."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak seharusnya terlibat dengan siapapun." Bahkan argumenku sendiri terdengar hampa di telingaku.

"Mmm," dia bersenandung dan mendekat ke arahku "Sudah terlambat." Bibirnya menangkap bibirku, dan aku kehilangan semua akal sehatku.

Lidahnya menelusuri bibirku, mendorongnya masuk ke mulutku dan sekali lagi meninggalkan aku terengah-engah. Lidah kami menari bersama dalam irama selama waktu berjalan, perlahan dan sensual. Kurasa paru-paruku akan meledak karena kurangnya oksigen, tapi tangan Edward yang menahan wajahku, membuatku terus menciumnya. Kurasa aku akan mengorbankan oksigen supaya aku bisa terus menciumnya.

Setelah entahlah berapa lama waktu yang kami habiskan, dia menjauhkan bibirnya dan mengecup bibirku sekali, dua kali, sebelum menjauh dariku, tapi terus menyentuh wajahku dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Yakin?"

Aku mengangguk, terengah-engah dan kehilangan akal sehatku padanya.

Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Bagus. Namun, aku masih punya sedikit masalah." Dia mendorong pahanya padaku, dan masalah 'kecil'nya menjadi cukup jelas dibalik celananya.

Aku terkesiap. "Jika itu masalah kecil, aku tidak ingin tahu apa masalah yang besar."

Dia tersenyum, mengecup bibirku sekali lagi. "Aku harus pergi dan mengurusnya."

"Maksudmu…_disini_?"

Dia tertawa. "Aku tidak memiliki kamar mandi di sini untuk tidak melakukan apapun."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas – dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah tersipu. Tapi membayangkan bosku, menyentuh dirinya sambil memikirkanku…benar-benar bukan hal yang biasa.

"Mau ikut denganku?" Edward menggoyangkan alisnya, dan dia mengingatkanku pada anak laki-laki yang biasanya meyakinkan gadis-gadis untuk melompat ke tempat tidur dengan mereka.

Aku tertawa. "Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, jadi terima kasih, tapi tidak terima kasih. Mungkin aku akan menerima tawaranmu lain kali." Aku mengedipkan mata padanya.

Dia tertawa, menjauh dari dinding dan menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Jauhkan pengunjung dari sini ya. Kecuali itu kamu."

"Tentu saja," aku mendengkur. Setelah duduk kembali kembali dimejaku dan mulai bekerja, aku mulai membayangkan kejadian tadi. Apakah Edward benar-benar mempertimbangkan untuk berhubungan yang serius denganku, atau apakah dia hanya ingin _office fling_ saja? Aku hanya punya tiga minggu lagi di sini – dan bahkan jika itu hanya _office fling_, aku tidak berpikir aku akan puas. Aku sudah kecanduan, dan seperti pecandu, dia menjadi heroinku.

~xoxo~

"Jadi?" tanya Alice dan Rose saat makan siang.

"Jadi apa?" tanyaku, aku tahu persis apa yang mereka maksud.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu, _honey_. Ceritakan pada kami!" kata Rose bersikeras, dan sejenak aku agak takut padanya.

Aku menghela napas. "Kami berciuman."

Alice menjerit. Rose, Emmett, dan aku, semuanya menutup telinga kami, sementara Jasper menutup mulut Alice dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tenang, Ali," katanya. "Kau tidak ingin mereka tuli bukan!"

"Ya, maaf," katanya, sedikitpun tidak terlihat tanda menyesal. "Hanya saja...oh my god! Bagaimana rasanya?"

Aku mendesah, membiarkan kejadian Jumat malam memenuhi kepalaku lagi.

Rose tertawa. "Ooo, dilihat dari tampangmu pasti itu sangat bagus. Apakah kau melakukan itu dengannya?"

Emmett menutupi telinganya. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang kehidupan seksnya! Dia sudah seperti adikku, demi Tuhan!"

"Kasihanilah Emmett dan Jasper," aku tertawa. "Tapi jawabannya tidak."

"Ah, itu akan segera berubah," ucap Alice, matanya berkelip-kelip. "Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Ya, benar." Aku memutar mataku.

"Tunggu," Rose mengintip ke kerah bajuku. "Apakah itu…oh shit"

Aku menarik kerah bajuku menutupi leherku lagi. "Diam!"

"Dia memberimu _hickey!_" Rose menjerit dan tertawa padaku.

Secepat kilat, Alice menarik kerah bajuku, dan melihat bekas gigitan dileherku, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak juga. Aku hanya memegang kepalaku dan mengabaikan mereka.

"Oh my god, gambaran yang menjijikkan," Jasper bergidik. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini lagi?"

"Terima kasih!" kataku, berterima kasih karena dia mengubah topik pembicaraan. Dan mereka tidak membicarakan hal itu lagi selama makan siang, tapi ketika Emmett menangkap tanda ungu dileherku, dia hanya bersiul dan mengangkat jempol padaku. Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya, dan dia hanya mengetawaiku.

Teman-temanku semuanya brengsek.

~xoxo~

Malam itu, aku harus bersembunyi dari Alec, pada dasarnya disebabkan oleh _love bite_ di leherku ini. Dia pasti akan tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres, aku terus mengenakan turtleneck tersebut. Kami tidak saling bertemu saat keluar hari ini, dan ketika dia pulang, aku berpura-pura sudah tidur, dan leherku berpaling dari pandangannya. Untungnya, itu berhasil, tapi aku tidak ragu kalau dia mencurigai sesuatu.

Selasa pagi, aku bangun lebih awal, memeriksa dicermin apakah masih ada tanda dileherku. Terima kasih Tuhan, tanda itu sudah sedikit menghilang dan sekarang bisa ditutupi dengan make-up.

Aku berpapasan dengan Alec saat akan keluar, dan hanya memberinya ciuman di pipi dan segara berangkat, dia baru saja bangun. Aku ada kelas lagi nanti malam, itu artinya aku akan ada lagi dirumah dengan Alec selama setengah jam sebelum berangkat. Mudah-mudahan aku punya waktu untuk mengobrol dengannya. Aku benar-benar ingin bercerita tentang Edward, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan menanggapinya.

Setelah melangkah masuk ke ruangan, bosku segera memintaku untuk menemuinya. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa si brengsek egois itu tidak bisa datang saja ke mejaku, yang hanya berjarak 12 feet.

"Apa?" bentakku, kesal karena dipanggil sebelum aku bisa minum kopiku.

"Hanya ingin berbicara denganmu," katanya, mengambil kopi yang kubeli untuknya dari tanganku. Dia mulai memberiku uang setiap hari untuk membayar kopinya, dan itu adalah sikap yang benar-benar manis.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku, sedikit lebih tenang.

Dia menghela napas. "Silakan duduk."

Aku duduk, khawatir tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan.

Dia mengamatiku, tatapannya merasuk kedalam tubuhku. Wajahku akan segera memerah jika dia terus meneliti tubuhku seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin…" dia memulai, dan aku merasa jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. "Apakah itu hanya sekedar _office fling_ buatmu?"

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. "Aku-aku tidak tahu," kataku. "Kau tahu siapa aku, kurasa untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu sedikit berlebihan."

Dia tampak lega, seperti beban dunia telah terangkat dari pundaknya. "Bagus," desahnya. "Aku tidak suka mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Tapi, aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku bisa mengajakmu keluar untuk makan malam? "

"Um, aku ada kelas saat malam dan yang kosong hanya hari Jumat dan Senin. "

"Aku bisa kalau itu." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau Jumat?"

"Ya, tentu," jawab saya, bingung karena dia ingin mengajakku makan malam. Tentu saja, Jane Volturi diinginkan oleh siapapun, tapi ini adalah _bos_ku. Bukan seseorang yang seharusnya terlibat denganku.

"Fantastis." Senyum menyinari wajahnya, dan aku tersenyum kembali padanya. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 – The Confession**

Senyum menyilaukan di wajahku – faktanya bahwa aku punya kencan dengan bosku – dipamerkan bagi siapa saja untuk melihatnya. Dan oh, orang-orang bisa dengan cepat menebaknya.

"Kau punya kencan dengan Edward," kata Alice pada Rabu pagi, duduk di kursi kosong di sampingku. Aku sedang berada di kafe di tempat kerja, hanya bersantai sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Aku mendongak dari ponselku, terkejut. "Apa?"

"Kau punya kencan dengan pria yang kau nafsukan," kata Alice terus terang, menangkap perhatian beberapa orang dekat kami. "Ini semua tertulis di wajahmu."

"Bisakah kau diam!" desisku. "Aku tidak perlu seluruh Perusahaan untuk mengetahui urusan pribadiku."

"Ah, yah, bukan salahku," jawab Alice riang. "Senyum lebarmu itu yang mengatakannya."

Aku mendengus. "Senyumku tidak begitu lebar. Aku bahkan tidak tersenyum sekarang."

Dia tersenyum padaku. "Kau ada kencan."

Dan kalimat itu membawa senyum kembali ke wajahku.

"Lihat! Itulah yang kukatakan!" katanya riang penuh kemenangan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Rose bertanya, duduk di kursi di depanku.

"Jane punya kencan dengan Edward," jawab Alice, menyeringai ke arahku. "Dan dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum tentang hal itu."

"Aku punya sesuatu yang akan menghapus senyum itu dari wajahnya," kata Rose menakutkan, mendekat ke arahku, matanya memancarkan kekejaman. "Kapan kau akan memberitahu kami kalau kau sebenarnya adalah Jane Volturi?"

Aku menegang, senyum langsung menghilang dari wajahku. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui hal itu? Apakah seseorang mengatakan padanya? Apakah _Edward_ membongkar rahasiaku? Aku merasa kemarahan muncul diwajahku, dan mereka bisa melihatnya.

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Dia tampak terkejut. "Jadi itu _benar_. Tidak kusangka! "

"Kau serius?" tanya Alice, menarik wajahku untuk mengamatinya, seolah-olah dia pikir aku sedang memakai topeng.

Aku menyambar tangannya dari wajahku. "Ya, benar. Sekarang, katakan padaku Rose, siapa yang mengatakannya padamu? "

"Aku mencari tahu sendiri," katanya angkuh. "Kenapa kau bahkan bekerja di sini jika ayahmu adalah CEO?"

Aku mendesah, memutar jariku bersama-sama – kebiasaanku ketika sedang gugup. "Ini adalah taruhan, dengan saudara kembarku. Aku punya dua setengah minggu lagi di sini, dan jika aku bertahan, aku mendapatkan sepuluh ribu dolar darinya. "

Alice bersiul. "Itu uang yang sangat banyak."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Dia memiliki banyak uang. Jadi sebelum kau pergi berpikir kalau aku adalah mata-mata yang menyamar, itu hanya taruhan dengan saudaraku. Oke?"

Rose menatapku. "Aku harus mengatakannya, tapi itu adalah ide yang cukup menggoda."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku melakukannya. Aku mungkin hanya akan memberikan semua uang itu untuk amal, tapi aku benar-benar ingin membuktikan bahwa Alec salah!"

Alice tertawa. "Dan _itulah_ semangat saudara. Aku tidak percaya kami bahkan tidak mengenalimu sebelumnya."

"Kau belum pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya," kataku. "Aku akan ingat jika kita pernah bertemu. Aku punya memori yang bagus."

"Apakah Edward tahu?" Rose bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Aku mendengus. "Tentu saja. Dia mengetahuinya saat kami sedang berciuman di klub waktu itu."

Alice meringis. "Ooo, pasti canggung."

"Katakan padaku tentang hal itu." Aku memutar mataku. "Pokoknya, hal ini harus tetap dirahasiakan, oke? Aku hanya punya dua setengah minggu lagi di sini."

"Apa gunanya berada di sini jika bosmu tahu siapa dirimu?" tanya Alice.

"Karena dia tidak tahu mengapa," jawabku. "Sikapnya padaku sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun dia sudah mengetahui kenyataannya."

"Kecuali sesi-sesi berciuman?" kata Rose, mengedipkan mata. Aku memutar mataku, tertawa bersama dengan teman-temanku.

~xoxo~

Malam itu, Alec sedang menungguku ketika aku tiba di rumah.

"Hei," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada kelas hari ini?"

Dia menggeleng. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik," jawabku, bersyukur bahwa aku masih mengenakan atasan turtleneck. Aku meraih jus jeruk dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke gelas dan meminumnya.

"Dan bagaimana kabar _hickey_ di lehermu itu?"

Aku memuntahkan cairan dalam mulutku. "Apa?"

"Turtlenecks tidak bisa menipuku, Janie," kata Alec, mengangguk ke leherku. "Sejak kapan kau pernah mampu menyembunyikan apapun dariku?"

Aku menghela napas. "Tolong jangan beritahu Dad."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah 21 tahun, aku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk membuat keputusan sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun, siapa itu? "

"Bosku-"

"EDWARD CULLEN MEMBERIMU HICKEY?!"

Aku tertawa gugup. "Tampaknya begitu. Dan dia mengajakku kencan hari Jumat nanti."

"God, aku kangen hari-hari ketika kau masih adikku dan aku bisa menakut-nakuti semua anak laki-laki yang mendekatimu," kata Alec, menggelengkan kepalanya sedih.

"Maaf, tapi kita ini kembar," kataku sinis. "Aku tidak pernah lebih muda darimu."

"Yeah, well, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Saudara laki-laki selalu melindungi saudara perempuan mereka tidak peduli tua atau muda."

"Jika kau berani macam-macam pada Edward, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengganti semua parfum dan produk rambutmu dengan minyak goreng."

Dia tersentak. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Oh, aku akan melakukannya," aku tersenyum licik. "Jangan mengkhianatiku."

"Kau tumbuh terlalu cepat," Alec mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau masih tetap adikku, bahkan jika kita adalah kembar."

Aku memeluknya. "Awww, aku mencintaimu, Allie!"

"Jangan panggil aku itu," geramnya, julukanku padanya sejak masih kecil. "Aku tidak percaya kau memberiku nama seorang gadis."

"Deal dengan itu," aku menyeringai. "Allie." Aku menepuk pipinya dan kembali ke kamarku.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 – The Date**

Setelah konfrontasiku dengan Rose dan Alice, Emmett dan Jasper sama-sama tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Jasper terkejut karena aku menyimpan rahasia itu selama ini, dan Emmett hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Benar-benar khasnya mereka berdua. Aku tidak mengharapkan mereka benar-benar meledak, tapi sedikit kejutan juga lumayan menyenangkan. Tentu saja, mereka berdua sangat penasaran mengapa aku ada di sini, jadi mereka akhirnya tahu juga tentang taruhan itu. Emmett pikir itu sangat lucu, seperti yang dia katakan. Sedangkan Jasper hanya menggelengkan kepalanya padaku dan berkata, "Saudara. Kaya atau miskin, mereka semua sama saja."

Edward terus saja membuatku frustrasi, menggodaku sampai aku harus mengurus diriku di toilet. Hari Kamis pagi, dia memanggilku ke ruangannya dengan alasan untuk melihat beberapa pekerjaan, tapi aku tahu apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Benar sekali, di saat aku melangkah masuk ke ruangannya, dia meraih wajahku dan menciumku.

"Itu sama sekali tidak terduga," aku terengah-engah, setelah akhirnya dia melepaskanku. "Sedikit peringatan akan lebih baik."

"Hiburan apa yang ada disana?" dia tersenyum, mengelus pipiku dengan jari ibunya. "Kau harus lihat wajahmu."

Dia menangkap bibirku lagi dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan pelan, menghabiskan nafasku dan membakar tubuhku pada waktu yang sama.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak berpikir kita harus berciuman sebelum kencan pertama," kataku, menjauhkan mulutku darinya.

"Yah, kita tidak benar-benar konvensional. Aku seharusnya menjadi bos."

"Ya, dan 'pertemuan' kita adalah untuk membicarakan pekerjaanku yang berjalan dengan baik-baik saja, bos"

Edward menarik tubuhku mendekatinya, aku bisa merasakan setiap inci dari tubuhnya. "Perkerjaanmu-" dia mendekatkan pahanya padaku "sangat memuaskan," bisiknya di telingaku, napasnya yang dingin bergemerisik di rambutku.

Aku merintih. "Mengapa, _oh_ mengapa kau harus melakukan itu? Aku tidak bisa hanya membereskan diriku disini!"

Dia menyeringai padaku. "Mengapa tidak? Aku bahkan bisa menolongmu." Tangannya mulai merayap masuk kedalam rokku, pangkal dari telapak tangannya sudah benar-benar menempel padaku.

Aku mengerang, menekuk pahaku pada tangannya. Kita tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini di kantor. "Brengsek," desisku. "Kau akan menyesal besok."

"Aku meragukannya," dia menyeringai penuh percaya diri.

"Tunggulah dan lihatlah besok."

~xoxo~

Jumat pagi, aku bangun lebih awal dan menyiapkan pakaianku untuk kencan nanti. Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru sambil bersiap-siap. Aku tidak tahu kemana Edward akan mengajakku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan _teal sundress_, sesuai dengan udara Manhattan yang hangat, dan sandal gladiator metal perak. Outfit yang sangat sempurna untuk kencan apapun, dan tetap cukup bagus untuk membuat Edward tunduk. Aku harus membalasnya untuk kejadian kemarin.

Kesimpulanku untuk minggu kedua di tempat kerja tidak berbeda dari yang pertama – kecuali minggu lalu aku keluar bersama yang lainnya ke klub. Minggu ini, aku punya kencan dengan bosku. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi ayahku jika dia tahu tentang hal ini. Sebuah pikiran liar melintas: Apakah Edward pernah kencan salah satu bosnya?

Aku mendengus dalam hati. Jika dia melakukan itu sekarang, dia akan berkencan ayahku. Aku ingin melihat hal _itu_ terjadi.

Edward menjauhkan dirinya dariku sepanjang hari ini. Dia tahu aku akan bertanya tentang kencan kita nanti malam, dan dia tidak ingin aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Aku tidak keberatan – setidaknya nanti malam aku bisa membalasnya. Dia akan melewati malam yang sulit nanti.

Edward tiba di apartemenku tepat jam tujuh, dengan bunga lili putih ditangannya. Alec membukakan pintu untuknya, tentu saja aku sudah membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak menakut-nakuti Edward.

"Dia akan turun sebentar lagi," aku mendengar suara Alec saat aku menuruni tangga.

"Aku disini," kataku sambil mengaitkan tali sandalku. "Hei, Edward."

Matanya menyapu seluruh tubuhku dan aku memberinya senyum polos, seolah-olah aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan padanya.

"Jane," desahnya. Dia menyodorkan bunga lili itu padaku, seolah-olah dia baru saja ingat kalau dia sedang memegangnya. "Ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih," kataku, menghirup aroma manis. "Tunggu sebentar, aku hanya akan menaruhnya di air." Aku cepat-cepat menaruh bunga dalam vas kaca, tidak ingin meninggalkan Edward lebih lama dengan Alec yang terus melototinya. Ketika aku kembali, mereka malah sedang mendiskusikan beberapa skor olahraga dengan santai. _Dasar pria_.

"Oke, aku siap," kataku, mengambil tasku. Aku berpaling ke arah Alec dengan pandangan tajam. "Jangan menungguku, makanan ada di lemari es, dan jika kau berani sedikit saja menginjakkan kakimu di kamarku, kau tidak akan pernah melihat matahari lagi."

Alec menyeringai, memelukku erat-erat. "Pergilah dan bersenang-senang, baby sis." Aku menampar tangannya ketika mendengar julukan itu, tapi dia hanya tertawa.

Segera setelah aku menutup pintu apartemenku, Edward menarikku.

"Ah ah ah," tegurku, menolehkan pipiku saat bibirnya mendarat di wajahku. "Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu."

"Baik," desahnya. "Kau akan membunuhku dengan penampilan seperti itu."

Aku menyengir. "Bukankah itu tujuannya?"

Dia tertawa, dan membawaku menuju mobilnya. "Kita akan makan malam di Grapevine," katanya. Nama salah satu restoran terbaik di East Coast. "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Dan bagaimana kamu bisa mendapat reservasi secepat ini?"

Dia tersenyum malu-malu. "Tanteku kepala koki disana."

"_Oh?_ _Sneaky little child,_" aku tertawa.

Grapevine adalah pilihan untuk tempat makan bergengsi, yang dikenal dengan layanan yang sempurna dan suasana yang nyaman, belum lagi masakan yang lezat. Masakan berkisar dari Italia sampai pada Mediterania, meliputi hampir setiap selera eksotis di daerah tersebut.

Para pelayan tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk membawa pesanan kami kurang dari 4 menit . Orang-orang ini tentu tahu siapa Edward.

"Menikmati makanannya?" tanya Edwrad, ketika hidanganku tiba.

"Sangat," aku tersenyum menggoda, menjilati garpuku sampai bersih. Matanya menggelap. "Kamu?"

Dia menarik napas tajam. "Ya, tentu." Sudah jelas dia terpengaruh olehku.

Aku tersenyum dan kembali menikmati makananku. Itu benar-benar sangat lezat. Edward terus menusuk-nusuk makanannya, sampai aku mengancam untuk mengambil garpunya. Sekitar setengah jalan menikmati hidangan kami, aku memutuskan memanaskan suasana. Aku melepaskan sandal gladiatorku, dan mencari kaki Edward dibawah meja. Itu bukan hal yang sulit – dia adalah pria yang tinggi, dan kakinya terentang jauh ke arahku. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku memasukkan kakiku kedalam melalui kaki celananya dan perlahan-lahan membelai bagian dalam betisnya.

Dia terkejut dan melompat cukup tinggi sehingga membuat makanannya berhamburan di meja. Pulih dari shock, dia memberiku tatapan membunuh.

Aku tersenyum malu-malu. "Kupikir kau tampak sedikit tegang di sana." Aku terus membelai kakiku, naik dan turun, menikmati tekstur kasar kakinya terhadap kakiku.

Dia merengut padaku. "Jika aku menyerangmu di sini, itu semua salahmu."

"Balas dendam itu menyenangkan, _honey._" Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Ini adalah tentang kemarin, bukan? Ketika aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

Nada dari suaranya membuat napasku tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Itu benar," dia menyeringai. "membayangkan jika aku mendorongmu sampai melewati batas di dalam restoran ini, meninggalkanmu basah dan mengerang…untuk_ku_. Kau mau itu?"

Perlahan, dan sangat perlahan, aku menarik kakiku dari celananya. Kini gilirannya untuk menyengir puas padaku.

"Ini belum berakhir," bentakku.

"Tentu saja, sweetheart."

Syukurlah, kami menyelesaikan makan malam tanpa ditangkap karena melakukan hal yang tidak pantas ditempat umum, yang mana kami sudah sangat dekat untuk melakukan hal itu. Pelayan kami terus melirik kearah kami, seolah-olah kami akan mulai bercinta di atas meja. Itu hal yang sangat menyenangkan tentunya.

"Jadi..." Edward memulai, setelah membayar makanan kami. "Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Mengapa tidak? Masih belum larut malam."

Dia menyeringai, menawarkan tangannya padaku. "Ada sebuah taman yang benar-benar bagus di sekitar sini. Tenang, juga. "

"Kedengarannya bagus." Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam tangannya, menikmati kehangatan memancar dari dirinya. Sepanjang jalan, dia menunjukkan tempat-tempat kecil yang dia ketahui – toko cupcake terbaik di sisi timur, restoran pertama yang dikunjunginya, tempat laundry di mana dia diserang dengan semprotan lada karena seseorang berpikir dia tampak menyeramkan…dan masih banyak lagi.

Pada saat kita tiba di taman, aku tertawa histeris saat dia menceritakan bagaimana tulang anjing bisa berada didalam tas kerjanya.

"Woah," kataku, melihat pemandangan di sekitar kami. "Ini benar-benar sangat cantik."

"Ya, itu benar," Edward setuju. Tapi dia sedang menatapku, matanya merasuk ke jiwaku. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengecup pipinya, menarik wajahnya mendekatiku. Mulutnya mengklaim mulutku, dia menaruh tangannya di pinggangku dan mendorongku lebih dekat kepadanya. Lidahnya meluncur masuk ke dalam mulutku, menjelajahi seluruh kontur mulutku. Aku mengerang di bibirnya, sensasi yang dia ciptakan membuatku tidak bisa berpikir.

Ciuman kami mulai panas, tangan-tangan yang mulai bergerak dengan liar, dan aku bahkan tidak ingat bahwa kami sedang berada di tempat umum.

"Mom, mengapa pria itu mencoba memakan wajah wanita itu?"

Kami berhenti berciuman saat mendengar suara anak itu, ibunya berusaha keras untuk menutupi mata putrinya. Dia melototi kami – tidak diragukan lagi kami sudah merusak gadis kecil itu dengan pemandangan yang tidak pantas.

Aku terkikik, masih dalam pelukan Edward. "Kita membuatnya takut."

"Eh, dia akan segera melupakannya," ia menjawab, menciumi leherku. "Jane, aku tahu ini hanya kencan pertama kita, tapi aku hanya…aku…" dia terdiam.

Aku tersenyum, memahami arah pembicaraannya. "Nah, itu harus dilakukan di tempatmu, karena aku punya saudara kembar dengan pendengaran yang luar biasa."

Perasaan lega terlihat jelas ketika dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya lagi. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Apakah kau _benar-benar_ akan menanyakan hal itu?"

Dia tertawa. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyentuh tubuhmu itu."

"Nah, ayo kita kembali ke tempatmu dulu-" Aku menarik telinganya ke mulutku "Dan kemudian kau bisa menyentuhku sesukamu."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 – The Morning **

Aku terbangun dikelilingi oleh udara panas, sebuah benda besar menjepitku ke tempat tidur. Aku bergeser, dan sesuatu mendengus ke rambutku, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku berada di tempat tidur Edward.

_Well, fuck._

_Ya, itulah apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam,_ batinku sinis. Aku bergeser lagi, mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat tidur, tapi lengan Edward melingkar di pinggangku.

"Edward," bisikku, mendorongnya. "Lepaskan aku."

Dia mendengus, membawaku lebih dekat lagi ke tubuhnya. Tubuhnya meringkuk di tubuhku, dan dia membenamkan kepalanya di leherku, dengkurannya mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku merasa perasaan familiar di kandung kemihku, dan aku tahu kalau aku tidak segera bangun, Edward benar-benar akan menyesal.

"Aku harus pipis," aku merengek, dan aku melihat seringai kecil di bibirnya. Si brengsek ini sudah bangun.

Aku menggoyangkannya lagi, melepaskan lengannya dari pinggangku. "Sialan Edward, jika kau tidak melepaskanku, aku akan pipis di tempat tidur!"

Dia membuka satu matanya, dan menyengir. "Kau begitu manis ketika kau sedang kesal."

"Kalau begitu, aku pasti sangat menggemaskan sekarang, karena aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi!"

"Baik, pergilah," katanya sambil tertawa, menarik lengannya dari tubuhku. Aku turun dari tempat tidur, melesat ke kamar mandi, dan mendesah. Akhirnya.

Tadi malam agak sedikit kabur. Bukan karena aku mabuk atau apapun – atau mungkin aku saja yang sudah tidak tahan disentuh Edward. Yang kutahu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku dari Edward selama perjalanan ke rumahnya – dia bilang dengan terus terang bahwa dia tidak mau mengalami kecelakaan dan bila perlu, dia akan mengikat tanganku. Ya, seperti hal itu akan menenangkanku.

Aku cukup yakin kami menjatuhkan rak atau sesuatu. Kami akhirnya berhasil sampai ke tempat tidurnya, tapi pakaianku mungkin tersebar di seluruh rumah. Ini adalah rumah modern berlantai dua, dekorasinya sangat bagus untuk seorang pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

"Hei, siapa yang melakukan dekorasi?" tanyaku setelah meninggalkan kamar mandi.

"Hmm?" Suara Edward teredam oleh bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Um, aku bertanya siapa yang melakukan dekorasi di sini, tapi aku pikir pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah mengapa ada bantal di wajahmu?"

"Karena aku tahu kau telanjang dan jika aku melihatmu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu meninggalkan tempat ini lagi."

Aku menelan ludah. "Oh." Melihat sekeliling, aku melihat celana dalamku di lantai, dan memakainya. "Keberatan kalau aku meminjam baju?" tanyaku.

"Silakan," jawabnya. "Katakan padaku ketika aku bisa membuka mataku. Dan omong-omong, ibuku yang melakukan semua dekorasi. Katanya dia tidak ingin rumah ini berubah menjadi rumah untuk seorang bujangan. Bisakah aku membuka mataku sekarang?"

"Yah, ini bukan sesuatu yang belum kau lihat sebelumnya," godaku.

"Apakah kau ingin menjadi ditawan di sini selamanya?"

Aku terdiam, berpura-pura untuk mempertimbangkannya. "Kau tahu-"

"Jangan menggodaku!"

Aku tertawa, memilih kaos di lemarinya dan mengenakannya. "Kau boleh buka mata."

Dia memindahkan bantal dari wajahnya, mengintip sekitarnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Kau sama sekali tidak berpakaian yang pantas!"

"Hei, ini lebih baik dibanding kau!" Aku membalas.

Merengut, dia memakai celana pendeknya tanpa melepas selimut. "Sudah lebih baik?"

"Aku lebih suka ketika-"

Dia menampar tangannya di mulutku. "Jangan menyelesaikan kalimat itu."

Aku terkikik. "Baik. Bolehkah aku membuat sarapan? Aku agak lapar."

"Silakan saja," kata Edward. "Kau tahu di mana dapur. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Aku menciumnya dengan cepat sebelum menari menuruni tangga. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia. Aku tahu pasti bahwa aku suka Edward..._sangat_ suka. Di suatu tempat di masa depan, aku bisa melihat diriku jatuh cinta padanya. Itu adalah pikiran menakutkan, tapi aku tahu apa yang yang kurasakan. Menjadi muda tidak berarti menjadi bodoh tentang perasaanku.

Dapur Edward cukup sempurna, dan aku menemukan diriku mempertanyakan berapa banyak waktu yang dia habiskan di sini. Aku menemukan beberapa campuran pancake dan mulai mempersiapkan itu. Dalam lima belas menit, aku punya tiga pancake.

"Mmm, tampaknya lezat." Sepasang lengan melilit di pinggangku dari belakangku.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ini hanya campuran pancake."

"Aku tidak bicara tentang makanan."

Aku tertawa. "Kau sudah punya aku di tempat tidurmu, jadi simpan rayuanmu itu."

"Aww, kau tidak menyukainya?" Ia cemberut, mencium sisi leherku.

"Makanlah," aku mendorong pancake padanya, bersama dengan garpu. Aku kembali ke kompor, membuat tiga untuk diriku sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang ayahmu akan katakan tentang ini?" Tanya Edward, setelah aku duduk dan makan dengannya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Ini," dia menunjuk antara kami. "Kita."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku legal. Aku waras. Selama aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal, dia tidak bisa melarangku dari melakukan sesuatu. "

"Apakah dia tahu kalau kau bekerja untukku sekarang?"

"Yup," jawabku. "Dia tidak senang, tapi dia senang aku bekerja di suatu tempat."

"Aku punya perasaan dia tidak akan begitu senang kalau gadis kecilnya berkencan bosnya."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Kau jelas tidak tahu bagaimana orang tua berpikir. Mereka tidak pernah berhenti melihatmu sebagai bocah kecil yang membuat hidup mereka seperti neraka."

Aku mendengus. "Kembar jauh lebih buruk. Tidak heran orangtuaku tidak pernah punya anak lagi."

"Ah, ayolah, kalian berdua mungkin malaikat."

"Aku meragukan hal itu," kataku. "Dengar ini, ada suatu kali..."

**~xoxo~**

Karena ini adalah hari Sabtu, aku punya tempat khusus untuk didatangi, dan Alec sudah tahu di mana aku berada. Aku bebas untuk menghabiskan hari ini dengan Edward. Saat ini, kami sedang meringkuk di sofa, menonton beberapa acara komedi sore. Aku harus mengakui, aku tidak pernah merasa begitu nyaman dengan siapa pun dalam hidupku – kecuali Alec. Aku meringkuk erat pada Edward dan lengannya merangkul bahuku. Bagi siapa pun, kita akan terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang menikmati sore bersama-sama. Bagiku, aku yakin bahwa aku mungkin sudah mencintainya.

Aku tersentak dari lamunan tentang percintaanku oleh ketukan di pintu.

"Menunggu seseorang?" tanyaku pada Edward.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung. "Aku akan pergi melihat siapa itu." Untungnya, dia memakai baju sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Nadanya terdengar terkejut, membuatku duduk dan bersyukur karena sadar dan sudah mengenakan celana pendek sebelumnya.

"Well, ini bukan caranya menyambut saudaramu!" kata suara asing.

_Edward punya saudara?_

Terdengar mereka berjalan ke arahku, dan aku berdiri tegak dan gugup. Apakah aku siap untuk bertemu dengan saudaranya? Seorang anggota keluarganya?

"Well, lihat siapa ini?" kata suara asing itu. Suara itu milik orang yang paling menakutkan yang pernah kulihat. Dia jelas mirip dengan James – dia, Edward, dan orang ini tampaknya memiliki bentuk wajah yang sama. Wajahnya tidak begitu asing, dan aku ingat pernah melihatnya di klub minggu lalu.

"Jangan menakut-nakutinya, Demetri," kata Edward, duduk di sampingku lagi. "Jane, pria yang di sana adalah saudaraku, Demetri. Demetri, ini adalah Jane. Pacarku."

Aku menatap Edward kaget, belum yakin akan terbiasa disebut pacar olehnya. Kami bahkan belum membahas apa kita pacaran.

"Hei, bukankah kau yang di klub Jumat minggu lalu?" Rupanya Demetri mengingatku.

"Ya," kataku. "Aku bekerja dengan Edward."

Demetri mengangkat alis melihat ke arah Edward, matanya berbinar.

"Diam, Dem," gerutu Edward, merangkulku lagi. "Sana kembali ke rumahmu sendiri. Kau punya istri yang menunggumu di sana. "

"Ya, itu sebabnya aku datang ke sini," kata Demetri, tiba-tiba terlihat malu.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" tanya Edward segera. Sudah jelas dia peduli pada saudaranya.

"Yah, aku pikir dia hamil, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memberitahu hal itu padanya. Dia hanya akan berpikir aku menganggapnya gemuk dan sebagainya."

Aku mendengus, menarik perhatian kepadaku. "Maaf. Tipikal wanita, ya? "

Dia menyeringai. "Aku suka dia, Eddie. Keep her."

"Jangan panggil aku itu," Edward menggeram. "Dan aku sudah berencana untuk melakukannya."

Aku mencium pipinya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu romantis, imut, dan lain-lain, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Beli alat tes kehamilan, cari beberapa pamflet tentang keluarga berencana, dan beli juga cokelat yang banyak, dan katakan kau punya kejutan untuknya," usulku. "Kemudian, kalau seandainya dia tidak hamil. Bilang saja kalau kau menjadi bersemangat ketika melihat gejala-gejala itu."

"Terima kasih!" Serunya, meraihku dalam pelukan. "Kau yang terbaik!"

"Lepaskan gadisku, Dem," kata Edward, masih tergeletak malas di sofa.

"Kupikir aku akan mengadopsimu sebagai adik baruku," kata Demetri. "Kau sangat membantu jauh lebih baik daripada pria cantik di sana."

"Tunggu sampai kau harus pergi keluar pada tengah malam berjalan untuk mencari makanan untuk istrimu yang mengidam," kata Edward. "Aku masih ingat bagaimana lelahnya Ayah ketika Ibu sedang mengandungmu."

"Kau hanya cemburu, bro," dia menyeringai. "Sampai jumpa. Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Jane!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga!" teriakku sambil mendengar pintu tertutup.

"Jadi, itu adikku," kata Edward, nyengir. "Siapa yang paling kau suka?"

"Hmm, yah, itu pertanyaan yang sulit," godaku. "Kurasa aku akan memilih...Demetri, tentu saja!"

"Oh, gadis kecil, kau akan menyesal." Katanya sambil menggelitikku.


End file.
